YUNJAE - GIVE ME YOUR HEART
by boojoongie
Summary: "Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita"/"Donor jantung. Itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoongie."/YUNJAE/RATE T/BL/NO BASHING/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, New JJ, typos, eyed berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita"**_

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

.

.

"Serangan kali ini lumayan parah, cepat atau lambat jantungnya akan berhenti fungsi."terang Dokter Lee pada pasangan suami istri yang duduk dihadapannya.

Sang istri tampak terhenyak mendengar penjelasan singkat dokter itu, tangan halus itu mengenggam erat tangan suaminya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Putra yang selalu ceria dan penuh impian itu dalam sekejap terbaring lemah. Tidak…Dia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya pergi darinya, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan hidup putra kesayangannya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?"Tanya _namja_ tampan itu dengan nada tajam pada Dokter Lee. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dibencinya, hal yang tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan kekuasaan dan nama besarnya, suatu kondisi yang bisa memburuk tanpa dapat dicegahnya.

Dokter Lee menghela nafas berat, dia tahu pasangan dihadapannya pastilah sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Putra tunggal mereka baru berusia 20 tahun, _namja_ muda yang sangat mempesona dengan senyum yang selalu terhias dibibir merahnya. Dokter Lee telah menjadi dokter keluarga mereka selama 2 generasi dan dia sangat tahu kesulitan apa yang dilalui pasangan ini untuk mendapatkan seorang putra.

"Donor jantung. Itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoongie."

.

.

.

.

_Yoeja_ cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa mewah diruang kerja sang suami. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Donor jantung, dimana dia harus mencari jantung yang cocok untuk putranya? Siapa yang bersedia mendonorkan jantung untuk putranya? Kenapa hal yang pernah dialaminya harus terjadi pada putranya?

"Wonnie, kau harus menemukan donor itu segera! Aku tidak mau Joongie pergi dari hidup kita…Pokoknya aku tidak mauuuuu!"pekik Choi Heechul keras, dia tidak mampu lagi menyimpan kegelisahan yang sudah ditahannya sejak duduk didepan Dokter Lee tadi. Bayangan mereka akan kehilangan Jaejoong membuat emosi heechul hampir meledak.

Choi Siwon, _namja_ berusia 40-thnan itu berjalan mondar-mandir diruang kerja luas itu seraya berpikir keras. Dokter Lee menyarankan mereka kembali ke Seoul dan menemui putra Dokter Jung, salah satu dokter ahli jantung terbaik dengan tingkat keberhasilan 99%. Menurut Dokter Lee, putra Dokter Jung selalu dapat melakukan keajaiban. Hidup Jaejoong akan selamat ditangannya. Tapi haruskah Siwon kembali menyerahkan nasib orang yang dicintainya pada putra dokter itu? Bagaimana jika dokter Jung senior itu memberitahu Heechul apa yang terjadi dulu?

"Kita kembali ke Seoul."putus Siwon seraya menatap tajam pada sang istri. Ya, dia akan melakukan itu, demi hidup putranya ke nereka juga akan dilakukannya.

Choi Heechul langsung mengangguk mengiyakan, dia tidak peduli jika mereka harus meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan bisnis Choi atau apapun. Hidup Jaejoongie adalah yang terpenting bagi mereka."Kita temui Dokter Jung!"

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

Ruang operasi itu sangat hening, hanya suara mesin yang mendukung operasi dan dentingan alat-alat operasi yang terdengar._ Namja_ yang sedang memegang pisau operasi itu menatap penuh konsentrasi pasien yang sedang terbaring dengan dada terbuka. _Namja _yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker operasi itu tampak sedang menyayat beberapa jaringan disekitar dada sang pasien.

Operasi itu berlangsung selama 5 jam, sebelum akhirnya jahitan terakhir diselesaikan _namja_ itu. "Dokter Park, terus amati perkembangan pasien ini, laporkan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu yang salah walaupun aku rasa hal itu tidak mungkin."ucap _namja_ itu dengan nada arogan sambil melepaskan jubah operasi yang dikenakannya.

"Tenanglah, Jung. Semua akan berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Bahkan mayat juga akan bangun jika kau sentuh hahhaa…"cetus Dokter Park seraya tertawa kuat yang membuat _namja _disampingnya mendelik tidak suka.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang baru saja melakukan operasi jantung itu adalah dokter jantung terbaik saat ini, kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan. Hampir semua pasien yang ditanganinya mendapatkan kembali hidup mereka. Pewaris Myungwoo Hospital itu memang terkenal dingin dan selalu menampak ekspresi datar tanpa senyum namun kemampuannya membuat semua kekurangannya itu tertutupi. Sekarang _namja _bermata musang itu berjalan tenang menuju ruangannya. Dia sudah melakukan 2 operasi hari ini dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Dia tidak punya niat untuk meladeni sahabatnya bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke club malam ini?"ajak Yoochun yang menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi ruangan luas itu dengan tidak sopan.

Yunho mengusap pelan wajahnya sebelum menjawab ajakan sahabatnya ini,"Aku tidak bisa….Hari ini aku punya janji dengan Sandara…"

Yoochun memandang sebel sahabatnya itu, bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Yunho yang perfeksionis mau menerima Sandara yang manja dan egois menjadi _yoejachingu_-nya. _Yoeja _itu sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang nyonya Jung dan Yoochun mengatakan itu dengan lantang,"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan _yoeja _memuakkan itu?"

"Aku hanya melakukannya untuk _umma, _aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Kau tahu sendiri _umma _berhubungan baik dengan _umma_ Sandara. Lagipula aku sudah mengenal Sandara sejak lama."sahut Yunho dengan suara datar. Dia tidak pernah menyukai _yoeja _itu sebagai _yoejachingu_-nya, hanya sebagai teman tapi jika sang _umma_ suka maka dia akan melakukannya.

_Namja_ Park itu terdiam mendengar sahutan itu, jika sudah mengenai sang_ umma_ maka Yunho akan menjadi _namja_ yang patuh. Jung Jihye memang bukan seorang ibu yang kejam namun karena sikapnya yang selalu baik dan ramah itulah yang membuat orang-orang sekitarnya sulit untuk menolak permintaannya. "Ya terserahlah. Tapi jika suatu saat kau menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau sukai apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Mencampakkan Sandara!"suara itu terdengar kejam bahkan bagi Yoochun yang sudah lama mengenal _namja _bermata musang itu.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"_Aigooo_, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bukankah selama ini kau memantau kesehatannya?"

"Mungkin ini karena factor keturunan, bukankah dulu kau yang mengoperasi jantung Kim Heechul?"suara parau Dokter Lee terdengar melalui teleconference yang sedang dilakukan diruang kerja utama Dokter Jung senior, Jung Ill Woo.

Jung Ill Woo menginggat kejadian 23 tahun yang lalu saat dia mengoperasi _yoeja_ cantik yang hampir saja mati karena gagal jantung. Walaupun hingga kini _yoeja_ tersebut tidak tahu jika dialah yang melakukan operasi itu karena beberapa hal.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk putranya?"

Dokter Lee tersenyum kecil, dia tahu sahabatnya akan membantu _namja_ cantik yang sekarang terbaring lemah itu,"Aku menyarankan mereka mencari putramu, bukankah Yunho sangat hebat dalam hal ini? Jadi aku rasa dalam waktu dekat mereka akan kembali ke Seoul dan mencarimu."

"_Arra_…Aku mengerti. Tenanglah Lee, aku akan membantu sekuat tenaga. Tidak akan kubiarkan putra Kim Heechul meninggal."janji Jung Ill Woo dengan penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

**.**

**JEPANG**

"Kenapa kita pindah ke Korea? Apa ini semua karena jantung bodoh yang ada ditubuhku?"Tanya_ namja_ cantik yang sedang setengah berbaring diranjang besar bermotif hello kitty itu dengan suara tajam.

Choi Heechul memandang sang putra dengan sayang, _yoeja _cantik itu meninggalkan koper yang sedang disusunnya dan menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu. Tangan halus _yoeja_ itu membelai pelan rambut almond itu. "Ya…Kita kembali ke Seoul untuk mengganti jantung bodohmu itu. Dan_ umma_ akan melakukan apa pun agar jantung bodoh itu bertahan. Apapun akan _umma_ dan _appa_ lakukan!"

Jaejoong menatap lekat sang _umma_ yang selalu memanjakannya itu,"Sekalipun membunuh?"tanyanya langsung yang membuat Heechul sedikit tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Kau tidak akan mati! _Umma_ akan mendapatkan jantung baru untukmu. _Umma_ akan pastikan itu!"sahut Heechul tajam sembari menangkup pipi sang putra yang sedikit kehilangan rona merah.

_Namja_ cantik itu membalas tatapan Heechul dengan sama tajam saat mengatakan apa maksudnya,"Tidak_ umma_, aku tidak mau mati! Maksudku adalah jika donor yang memiliki jantung yang sama denganku tidak mau memberikan jantungnya, apakah _umma_ akan membunuhnya?"

"_Appa_ yang akan membunuhnya!"suara dingin itu diikuti dengan masuknya Choi Siwon ke kamar itu.

.

.

.

T…..B…..C….OR….DELETE?

.

.

NOTE : Lagi-lagi gw membuat karakter JJ yang egois…jika ada yang gak suka..KLIK BACK aja hehhe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, New JJ, typos, eyed berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita"**_

.

.

.

**JEPANG**

**AUTHOR POV**

.

.

.

Ruang kerja itu mendadak sunyi senyap setelah Choi Siwon mengeluarkan perintah khusus pada keponakan jeniusnya yang selama ini diam-diam bekerja pada kepolisian Jepang dibidang IT, Shim Changmin. _Namja_ bertubuh jangkung sedikit terbelalak mendengar perintah dan rencana dingin _ahjussi-_nya.' Apa yang terjadi hingga namja yang biasa bersikap hangat menjadi sedingin itu' pikir Changmin bingung dalam hati kecilnya.

"Tunggu! Biar kuulangi _ahjussi_…Kau ingin aku melacak orang-orang yang mungkin memiliki tipe golongan darah dan jantung yang sama dengan Jaejoongie dan jika aku menemukannya, _ahjussi _memintaku untuk melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan jantung itu?"

"Apa yang kau dengar itu benar Minnie…"kali ini Heechul yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lugas.

Changmin menatap tajam pasangan Choi yang duduk bersama di sofa ruang kerja itu,"Sebelum aku menyetujui apakah aku akan melakukannnya atau tidak, kalian harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi pada sepupu cantikku itu? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa dia membutuhkan donor jantung? "desak Changmin saat melihat kedua orang tua sepupunya hanya diam dengan wajah sendu.

Choi Siwon menghela nafas berat seraya mengepalkan tangannya, dia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Keponakannya ini selalu butuh penjelasan lengkap sebelum bersedia melakukan perintahnya. Dan apa yang dimintanya mungkin sangatlah bertentangan dengan pikiran Changmin yang selalu melihat benar dan salah.

"Aku tahu perintahku ini salah tapi….Jaejoongie sakit…Dia butuh donor jantung jika ingin tetap hidup. Dan aku rasa kau tidak akan membiarkan sepupumu mati bukan?"Siwon membalas dengan tatapan dingin pada mata tajam Changmin untuk mencari jawaban, awalnya Siwon melihat kilatan keraguan sekaligus sedih dimata bambi itu, tapi akhirnya mata itu memancarkan rasa takut dan Siwon tahu _namja _jangkung ini pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan jantung itu. Rasa sayang mereka pada _namja_ cantik itu bahkan bisa membuat mereka nekat melakukan apapun.

"Tidak…_Uri_ Jaejoongie tidak boleh mati! Aku akan melakukannya, kalian tenanglah."sahut Changmin penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

_Namja_ cantik itu duduk dengan santai disamping pinggir kolam renang di _mansion _Kim, matanya menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan putih. Sosoknya yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih membuatnya seperti malaikat polos. Pikirannya berkelana tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya, besok dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Seoul. Mereka akan menemui dokter yang bisa menolongnya.

'Aku tidak mau mati! Masih banyak yang belum kulakukan….Aku bahkan belum merasakan ciuman pertamaku…Tuhan sangatlah tidak adil, selama ini aku sudah menjadi anak baik. Kenapa harus aku…Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa..?'suara itu bergema berulang-ulang dalam pikiran Jaejoong hingga dia tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Elusan tangan besar di rambut almond-nya membuat _namja _cantik itu memalingkan kepalanya dan mata doe miliknya langsung berhadapan dengan tubuh jangkung sepupunya yang sedang tersenyum lebar,"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan _dongsaeng_?" suara pelan itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada…Hanya sedang melihat awan yang indah itu."elak Jaejoong memberi alasan seraya tersenyum manis.

Tawa keras Changmin kembali membuat Jaejoong memandangnya dengan heran, sepupu jeniusnya ini memang kadang suka bersikap aneh walaupun Jaejoong tahu Changmin sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Mungkin _namja _jangkung ini menemui karena tahu besok dia akan pergi ke Seoul untuk menetap,

"Kau bohong padaku _dongsaeng_, tapi tenanglah…Aku tahu semuanya…._Ahjussi _dan _ahjumma_ sudah mengatakannya padaku."sahut Changmin pelan seraya meraih tangan putih Jaejoong dan meremasnya pelan.

Mata doe itu kembali membulat melihat ekspresi tenang Changmin,"Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Apa yang _umma_ dan _appa_ katakan padamu?"

"Kau perlu donor jantung dan aku akan memastikan kau akan mendapatkannya, apapun caranya! Aku akan mencari jantung itu bahkan hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun."sahut _namja_ jangkung itu tegas. Pelukan lembut itu membuat changmin semakin membulatkan tekadnya. Sepupunya harus tetap hidup walaupun itu artinya orang lain harus mati !

Jaejoong menitikkan airmatanya mendengar janji itu. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena jantung bodoh dalam tubuhnya menolak untuk berdetak lagi, dia yakin sekali orang tua dan sepupunya ini akan memastikan hal itu,"Aku takut_ hyung_…Tapi aku percaya padamu.."bisik suara lembut itu pelan.

Tangan besar Changmin menghapus sedikit airmata yang mengenang dimata indah itu,"Jangan pernah menangis _dongsaeng_, percayalah pada kami. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetaplah hidup hingga aku menemukan jantung untukmu."

"Tentu saja _hyung_…Aku akan baik-baik saja karena aku tidak mau mati."senyum indah itu mengulas di bibir merah _namja_ cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

**.**

**.**

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

**.**

Mata musang itu menatap lekat hasil rontgen yang diperlihatkan sang _appa _padanya dengan teliti. Setelah cukup puas ditutupnya lampu pada alat yang menyinari hasil rontgen jantung itu dan kembali duduk dihadapan sang _appa_ di ruang kerja dokter Jung senior itu. Jung Ill Woo tampak menunggu pendapat dari sang putra dengan tidak sabar, hal itu dapat dilihat dari ketukan jarinya yang konstan pada lengan kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Hasil rontgen siapa itu _appa_? Kenapa kelihatannya sangat penting sampai _appa_ datang sendiri ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Jung Yunho penasaran karena sudah beberapa bulan ini sang _appa _memutuskan untuk melimpahkan seluruh tanggung jawab rumah sakit ini padanya dan hanya datang saat ada hal yang sangat mendesak atau operasi penting.

Jung Ill Woo tersenyum mendengar nada penasaran dari pertanyaan yang diajukan sang putra yang terkenal sangat dingin. Sorot tajam mata itu bahkan sangat mirip dengan mendiang istri pertamanya, Kim Kibum. Selain bentuk tubuh, hampir semua sikap Yunho yang dingin adalah warisan _eomma_ kandungnya itu.

"Itu adalah jantung dari putra kesayangan orang yang sangat penting bagi _appa _dan aku sangat berharap kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkannya. Umurnya baru 20 tahun. Jadi sekarang katakan padaku apa pendapat medismu."jelas Jung Ill Woo sekaligus penekanan pada setiap katanya untuk menunjukkan betapa pentingnya hal ini.

"Buruk..Sangat buruk! Dengan kondisi jantung yang sudah mengalami kerusakan itu dibutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya dan itu tidaklah mudah. Walaupun aku seorang dokter yang hebat tapi tanpa donor yang tepat aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membuatnya bertahan hingga donor itu ditemukan."

Senyum lebar menguak dibibir Jung Ill Woo, dia tahu itulah yang akan dijawab putranya. Yang dia butuhkan adalah keyakinan dan tekad Yunho untuk membuat Kim Jaejoong bertahan,"Tentang donor jantung jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, yang harus kau pastikan adalah tetap membuatnya bertahan hidup."

Yunho menggeleng tidak mengerti mendengar perkataan jung senior itu,"_Appa_, mungkin kau lupa betapa panjangnya daftar tunggu penerima donor jantung itu. Dengan kerusakan yang sedemikian parah, putra temanmu itu tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih dari 1 tahun." Sebenarnya siapa pemilik jantung rusak itu hingga _appa_-nya yang biasa berpikir logis seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku tahu itu Yunho. Karena itu dia harus berada pada urutan 1, lakukan apa saja untuk memastikan hal itu."

Tidak salahkah yang Yunho dengar? _Appa_-nya yang tidak pernah membedakan pasien, sekarang memintanya melakukan hal yang sangat kejam."Tidak! Aku tidak setuju pada hal itu. Bagaimana _appa_ bisa begitu kejam? Para pasien di daftar itu bahkan telah menunggu bertahun-tahun dan sekarang dengan mudahnya _appa_ akan menghilangkan harapan mereka!"tuding Yunho langsung dengan suara keras.

Mata tua itu terpenjam sejenak, hatinya sedikit gelisah dan merasa bersalah mendengar apa yang diungkapkan Yunho. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan sangatlah salah dan mungkin tidak manusiawi, tapi yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini adalah putra tunggal Kim Heechul, orang yang telah menerima donor dari Kibum. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, bisa dipastikan jantung itu akan ikut berhenti berdetak.

"Aku tahu ini kejam dan aku sudah melanggar sumpah dokterku….Tapi _mianhe_ Yunho, kali ini kau harus mengikuti perintahku !"usai memutuskan hal itu Jung Ill Woo keluar dari kantor yang selama ini ditempatinya. Dia tidak mau mendengar lagi kata-kata Yunho yang mungkin bisa membuat keputusannya goyah.

Yunho yang masih duduk diam meremas erat hasil rontgen yang masih digenggamnya. Siapa sebenarnya pemilik jantung ini yang hingga mampu membuat _appa_-nya yang selalu memandang pasiennya tanpa pilih kasih menjadi begitu dingin dan kejam.

"Siapa pun kau, akan kupastikan kau harus menunggu giliranmu secara adil !"gumam Yunho dingin sambil menatap hasil rontgen yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

.

**BANDARA INCHEON**

Rombongan itu tampak mencolok karena banyak bodyguard yang mengikuti mereka. Riuh rendah suara memenuhi koridor bandara itu, hampir semua mata memandang pada mereka. _Namja_ dan _yoeja _berusia 40-an yang masih sangat gagah dan cantik serta sosok bertubuh ramping yang berjalan disamping _yoeja _cantik itu. Wajah sosok itu bahkan lebih indah dari _yoeja _yang memeluk ringan bahunya itu. Dengan kaus berwarna merah dan celana hitam dengan pola roboken yang membalut kedua kaki jenjang itu hingga sedikit kulit putih terekspos serta mantel coklat yang menutupi tubuh itu membuat tampil sangat memukau. Bisik-bisik terdengar dari hampir semua orang yang mereka lewati.

"Itukah keluarga Choi?"

"Omo….Siapa itu yang dalam pelukan_ yoeja_ cantik itu? Cantik sekali…"

"Aku dengar Choi Siwon memindahkan bisnisnya ke Korea…Aneh sekali…"

"….kalau tidak salah mereka punya seorang putra…"

"Jangan-jangan itu pewaris Choi…tapi…."

Choi Siwon berjalan semakin cepat, dia ingin segera tiba di mobil yang telah menjemput mereka. Perjalanan Jepang-Korea memang hanya memakan waktu 2 jam tapi itu juga bisa membuat Jaejoong kelelahan. Dan kerumunan orang dan media yang menunggu bukanlah hal yang ingin dihadapinya. Dengan cepat dia berseru pada tangan kanannya,"Katakan pada semua media aku akan memberikan wawancara di kediaman Choi 2 jam lagi. Sekarang cepat singkarkan mereka."

"Baik tuan Choi.."

.

.

.

.

**MANSION CHOI**

**.**

"Istirahatlah dulu Joongie…Kamarmu sudah siap, sama persis dengan yang di Jepang." Choi Heechul membuka pintu kamar yang telah disiapkan bagi putra kesayangannya ini dengan senyum lebar, dia yakin Jaejoong akan sangat senang.

_Namja_ cantik itu berjalan pelan mengelilingi kamar barunya, tangannya menyentuh setiap pernak pernik yang sama persis dengan miliknya di Jepang._ Umma_-nya benar-benar berusaha keras untuk membuatnya nyaman, Jaejoong menghampiri _yoeja _cantik yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu,"_Gomawo umma, saranghae_."peluknya erat pada tubuh _yeoja_ yang telah susah payah melahirkannya itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia mengalami apa yang pernah sang_ umma_ lalui. Membutuhkan donor jantung!

"_Nado_..Tetaplah bersama _umma_…"Heechul mencium pelan rambut almond itu. Dia bisa merasakan anggukan kecil dari tubuh ramping yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Kapan Junsu akan menemuiku _umma_?" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya pada sang sepupu yang selama ini tinggal di Seoul. Salah satuh hal yang membuat _namja_ cantik ini sangat senang dengan kepindahan mereka adalah dia bisa setiap hari menemui sepupunya itu.

"Nanti malam. Sekarang_ umma_ mau kau beristirahat, perjalanan Jepang-Korea pasti membuatmu lelah."Heechul mendorong pelan bahu ramping itu menuju ranjang king size yang ada ditengah kamar itu dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk membantah ucapan _umma-_nya yang tegas itu.

.

.

.

"Joongie sudah istirahat?"Tanya siwon begitu melihat sang istri memasuki ruang kerjanya yang masih sedikit berantakan itu. Dia baru saja selesai memberikan sedikit interview pada media tentang alasan bisnis choi dipindahkan ke seoul. Kepindahan mereka ini sangat mendadak sehingga ada begitu banyak yang harus mereka kerjakan walaupun kebutuhan Jaejoong tetaplah mereka dahulukan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, _yoeja _cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi besar diruangan itu dan memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam pelan,"Wajahnya sangat pucat Wonnie."

Siwon tahu apa maksud kalimat singkat itu, _namja_ Choi itu tidak buta. Putra mereka sakit, walaupun Jaejoong selalu menunjukkan senyum ceria dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Besok kita akan menemui Dokter Jung di rumah sakit MyungWoo. Aku sudah membuat janji dan jika dokter itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan Jaejoongie maka kita akan mencari dokter lain dimana pun itu."

Heechul menghela nafas berat mendengar suara tajam sang suami yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu. "Wonnie, kau benar akan melakukan hal itu?"Tanya Heechul ambigu seraya menatap tajam mata sang suami.

"Kau pikir aku hanya berusaha menenangkan Joongie?"Siwon tahu apa maksud dibalik pertanyaan itu.

Heechul terdiam sesaat, "Aku tidak tahu…Aku begitu takut saat ini jika memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Walaupun saat ini keinginanku hanya satu, putra kita akan hidup."

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja bahkan jika itu akan membuat kita berselimut dosa. Putra kita akan selamat, walaupun aku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh!"tidak terdengar sedikit keraguan pun pada suara Siwon, sedangkan sang istri hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

.

**MIROTIC BAR**

**.**

"Jadi kau akan membangkang dari perintah_ ahjussi_?" Yoochun menatap heran pada sahabatnya yang sedang meneguk vodka dengan santai. Awalnya Yoochun merasa aneh seorang Jung Yunho memesan bahkan telah menghabiskan beberapa sloki vodka, namun apa yang baru dikatakan _namja _bermata musang yang sedikit mabuk itu membuat semuanya terasa begitu mengerikan.

"Tentu saja Chunnie…Bisakah kau bayangkan aku membiarkan pasienku mati hanya karena dia tidak akan menerima donor yang telah ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun dan semua itu karena_ appa_ ingin aku memprioritaskan putra sahabatnya…Aku benar-benar seperti tidak mengenal _appa_-ku lagi"seru Yunho dengan suara parau, kepalanya pusing sekali memikirkan hal itu seharian.

Yoochun masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya, ini sama sekali tidak seperti _ahjussi_ Jung yang dikenalnya selama ini,"Ini aneh…Tapi ingatlah Yunho walaupun saat ini kau yang menjalankan rumah sakit, namun pengaruh _ahjussi_ tidak bisa diremehkan. Siapa calon penerima donor yang pertama?"

"Yoona,_ yoejadongsaeng_ dari Sandara."

Yoochun membelalakan matanya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika_ yoeja_ cantik yang baru sekali ditemuinya itu menderita jantung bawaan dan sekarang _ahjussi_ Jung ingin menyingkirkan _yoeja_ itu dari daftar tunggu penerima donor. Bagaimana jika keluarga Park atau _ahjumma_ Jung tentang ini? Ini akan berakhir sangat buruk!

"Omo…"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION CHOI**

Semalam makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Kim Kangin berlangsung dengan lancar, sepupu Siwon itu adalah seorang jaksa dan _namja_ bertubuh bongsor itu sangat senang_ namja_ Choi itu memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul bahkan memasukkan Jaejoong di kampus yang sama dengan Junsu, putranya. Walaupun saat Siwon mengungkapkan alasan kepindahannya _namja_ Kim itu sangat marah, namun ketika mendengar jika hidup keponakannya sedang dipertaruhkan akhirnya _namja_ itu berjanji akan membantu sebisanya untuk mencari nama-nama yang dibutuhkan Siwon.

Pagi ini Junsu sedang berusaha keras membangunkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibawah selimut tebal itu tanpa memperdulikan tarikan Junsu pada kakinya ataupun lengkingan keras _namja _imut itu di telinganya.

"Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi Su-ie…Kau tahu bukan aku sedang sakit? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" keluh Jaejoong dengan suara parau karena baru bangun, mata doe itu bahkan masih terpejam rapat.

"Aku tahu kau sakit, tapi tetap saja kita harus belanja…Orang sakit juga harus penuh gaya…..Sedang ada pameran fashion dan kau harus menemaniku. Lagipula _ahjumma_ sudah memberikan izin dan kita akan pergi dengan beberapa pengawal. Aku sudah tidak sabar membeli sepatu yang sudah kuincar. Limited edition…_Palliiii_….Kenapa kau malas sekali?"lengkingan suara itu begitu memekakkan telinga Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu bingung bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu berbicara cepat dan tanpa jeda seperti itu.

"Okeeee….Aku bangun dan kita akan pergi ke pameran itu. _Aigooo,_ aku menyesal merasa senang bertemu denganmu..Kau merepotkan sekali Kim Junsu…"keluh Jaejoong lagi sambil mencubit keras pipi Junsu hingga _namja_ imut itu menjerit kuat.

.

.

Hampir satu jam Junsu menunggu sepupunya itu bersiap-siap. Dia tahu Jaejoong sakit dan apa tujuan keluarga Choi pindah ke Seoul dari _appa-_nya semalam. Jaejoong adalah sepupu kesayangannya selain Changmin yang masih ada di Jepang, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu Jaejoong tapi dia akan berusaha membuat sepupu cantiknya itu selalu bahagia.

"Lama sekali…Jika sepatu itu dibeli orang, kau harus bertanggung jawab Choi Jaejoong.."dumel Junsu bergegas memasuki mall mewah yang sedang mengadakan pameran itu seraya menarik lengan Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Para pengawal yang ikut berusaha keras menjaga agar Jaejoong tidak terdesak ataupun merasa kepanasan.

Jaejoong melirik kesal pada Junsu dan bersiap untuk mengomeli sepupunya itu saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat ornament gajah yang sangat cantik dipamerkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba_ namja_ cantik itu berbelok kearah ornament gajah itu bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan para pengawal dan Junsu yang berusaha mengejarnya diantara kerumunan itu.

"Aku harus mendapatkan gajah itu.."gumam Jaejoong penuh tekat saat dia melihat ada seorang_ yoeja_ yang tampaknya juga melangkah kearah yang sama dengannya. _Namja _cantik itu mempercepat langkahnya, tidak dihiraukannya dada kirinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Tangannya berhasil meraih gajah kecil itu bersamaan dengan tangan _yoeja_ itu.

"Ini milikku.."klaim mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan bosan, jika bukan karena rengekan dari Sandara dan permintaan dari sang_ umma_, dia tidak akan pernah menemani _yoeja_ manja itu ke pameran ini. Kerumanan orang ini membuatnya sangat jengkel. Dan kenapa ada _namja-namja_ bertubuh besar dengan pakaian bodyguard berlari kencang? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Ini milikku.."pekik nyaring itu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari _namja-namja_ aneh tadi. Dialihkan pandangannya pada arah dimana tadi Sandara melangkah dan dilihatnya_ yoeja_ itu sedang berebut sesuatu dengan seseorang. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho menerobos kerumunan untuk menghampiri _yoeja _manja itu, dia tidak mau malu karena ulah kekanakkan Sandara. Dari jauh dilihatnya kedua orang itu saling menarik sesuatu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sosok dengan rambut almond dan cardigan biru itu tampak memaki kecil walau Yunho tidak mendengar jelas karena jarak mereka masih beberapa langkah.

"Hentikan Sandara!"suara tegas Yunho menghentikan perebutan yang terjadi. Karena terkejut, Sandara melepaskan genggamannya pada sebuah gajah kecil yang ternyata menjadi bahan perebutan itu dan sosok berambut almond itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

Hati _namja_ Jung itu sedikit berdesir menatap mata doe berwarna kecoklatan yang membingkai wajah indah itu, walupun bibir dan pipi sosok indah itu sedikit pucat. Indah sekali. Tapi semua pikiran Yunho itu seolah menghilang saat tiba-tiba sosok itu terjatuh dihadapannya, untung saja _namja _bermata musang itu berhasil meraih tubuh ramping itu sebelum membentur lantai. Pekikan Sandara yang marah karena Yunho peduli pada sosok indah itu juga tidak dihiraukannya.

"Bangunlah…Bangun…"Yunho menepuk ringan pipi pucat itu, tapi mata doe itu tetap terpejam.

"_AIGOOOO…_JAE_ HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGG…"_pekik kuat itu disertai dengan munculnya _namja _berwajah imut serta para _namja-namja_ bertubuh besar itu sedikit mengejutkan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jae_ hyung_? Kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan? _Omooo_…Apa yang harus kulakukan? _Ahjumma _bisa membunuhku…Jae _hyung_ punya penyakit jantung…"racau _namja_ imut itu hampir menangis sedangkan tangannya berusaha membangunkan sosok indah yang ternyata seorang _namja_ itu sedangkan para pengawalnya tampak sibuk menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Penyakit jantung? Aku dokter jantung….Aku akan menolong _hyung-_mu."tanpa izin Yunho mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu luar mall itu, namja bermata musang itu bahkan menulikan telinganya dari pekikan sandara dan namja imut itu.

"TUNGGUUUUU…MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA _HYUNG_-KU? TUNGGUUUUU…..PENCULIKKKKKK…."lengkingan kuat itu semakin tidak terdengar saat Yunho mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil. Keselamatan_ namja_ cantik yang telah membuat hatinya berdesir ini harus diutamakan.

Yunho menatap sekilas _namja_ cantik yang ada dalam pelukannya itu dengan posesif,"Kau milikku sejak saat ini !"nada tegas itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir hati itu.

.

.

.

….T…..B….C…..SEE YOU NEXT CHAP…..

.

.

NOTE : thanks banget untuk semua yang suka, yang review, mem-follow, mem-fav FF GMYH. Lagi-lagi gw membuat karakter JJ yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang sangat egois tapi gw suka hhehee…dan bagi yang tidak suka silakan KLIK BACK…*uda gw warning dari awal loo*

Mungkin ada beberapa atau banyak yang membaca ff ini merasa kenapa orangtua jaejoong begitu kejam? Kenapa appa jung mau melakukan hal itu? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain…nah jawabannya adl : orang tua mana yang mau melihat anaknya mati tanpa berusaha untuk melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan hidup sang anak bahkan dengan membunuh sekalipun. Mungkin bagi orang yang lain ini sangat egois tapi tidak bagi orang tua tersebut. Cinta terkadang membuat semua hal benar.

Daftar penerima donor jantung itu memang panjang banget dan harus sesuai dengan giliran namun terkadang ada juga hal-hal khusus yang membuat pasien tertentu mendapatkan prioritas utama.

Gak bakal ada hurt atau sad ending penuh airmata untuk JJ…gw gak tega buat JJ yang kuat harus menangis Bombay hhehehe..dan pertanyaan siapa yang bakal mati? Belum tauuuuuu….gw nulis selalu langsung…makanya kadang setelah posting dan baca riview2 kalian baru nyadar kalo ada yang kurang ato ada yang harus diubah ^_*

Thank to : **shipper89, angelhana9, HyuieYunnie, , kimmy ranaomi, DahsyatNyaff, , Reanelisabeth, UMeWookie, , ChwangKyuh EvilBerry, lipminnie, partykim2, diahmiftachulningtyas, nabratz, ShinJiWoo920202, Dewi15, aprilyarahmadani, azahra88, Ai Rin Lee, , jema Agassi, yuu, oktavian, dex indra, depdeph, dan semua guest yang sudah bersedia memberikan review (tulis donk namanya biar gw bisa say thanks) dan juga buat semua sider.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, New JJ, typos, eyed berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita"**_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

**.**

Pintu UGD yang dihempas dengan kuat mengejutkan beberapa dokter dan suster yang sedang bertugas dan ekspresi_ shock_ tampak di wajah mereka saat melihat Jung Yunho, dokter ahli jantung sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit MyungWoo muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan mengendong sosok ramping yang sedang pingsan. Ekspresi datar dan dingin yang biasa tergambar dari wajah tampan itu sekarang tampak sedikit panik.

"Kosongkan 1 ruang UGD untukku dan siapkan alat pacu jantung sekarang juga. Aku juga butuh Dokter Park saat ini juga!"perintah itu keluar dengan nada cepat dari mulut_ namja_ bermata musang yang tetap berjalan cepat tanpa peduli jika saat ini semua dokter yang berada di UGD menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera kerjakan perintahku!"serunya kuat saat melihat beberapa dokter dan suster itu masih terdiam ditempat. Suara tajam Yunho itu membuat semua orang di UGD itu pontang-panting menyediakan semua alat yang mungkin dibutuhkannya dan bergegas mencari Park Yoochun, _namja_ yang juga dokter jantung itu mungkin saat ini sedang merayu beberapa suster.

.

.

.

Yunho segera membaringkan tubuh lemas_ namja_ cantik yang dipanggil Jae_ hyung_ oleh_ namja_ dengan suara lengkingan kuat itu. _Namja_ cantik yang baru siang ini ditemuinya dan bahkan Yunho belum tahu siapa nama lengkapnya tapi sosok indah dan tampak rapuh ini mampu membuatnya terpesona dan ketakutan dalam waktu yang sama. Yunho juga tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan_ namja_ cantik itu sedang dicari keluarganya dan mungkin saja saat ini Yunho telah dilaporkan ke polisi mengingat banyaknya _bodyguard_ yang menjaga sosok indah ini, pastilah dia bukan orang biasa.

Yunho menyingkirkan semua pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia harus berpikiran dingin saat ini untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuat jantungnya berdebar kuat. _Namja_ Jung itu segera membuka paksa pakaian yang dikenakan sosok indah dihadapannya dan memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan serta alat pendeteksi jantung pada tubuh_ namja_ cantik itu.

"Siapa _namja_ itu? Kenapa si dingin itu begitu panik?"

"…_molla_…Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti ini…Biasanya dia sangat tenang bahkan hampir tanpa emosi.."

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar sangat menganggu oleh Yunho yang sibuk mengamati denyut jantung yang dirasanya semakin melemah.

"Jika kalian ingin bergosip silakan keluar!"suara tajam itu mengejutkan 2 orang suster yang tadi berbisik dan segera keluar ruang UGD itu bahkan sampai menabrak Park Yoochun yang akan masuk,"Oppsss…Ada apa? Kenapa kalian keluar dari UGD?"pertanyaan Yoochun hanya mendapat gelengan panik dari kedua _yoeja_ muda itu.

.

.

.

Dokter bermarga Park sekaligus sahabat Yunho sedikit terkejut saat salah seorang perawat UGD mencarinya langsung diruang tempat istirahat dan dengan terengah-engah mengatakan jika Yunho membutuhkannya dan Yoochun semakin mengeryit heran saat tiba di UGD dan melihat ruangan itu begitu riuh rendah dengan bisikan tentang sikap aneh Yunho dan tentang _namja _yang dibawanya.

Saat Yoochun masuk ke ruang itu tampak Yunho sedang serius mengamati alat pendeteksi jantung dan tangan _namja_ Jung itu mengenggam erat tangan putih pasien yang sedang terbaring itu. Siapa itu? Apakah dia yang membuat Yunho bertingkah aneh ?

"Yunho-ya…Kau membutuhkanku? Siapa _namja_ itu? Siapa namanya?" nada heran terdengar dari suara pelan Yoochun karena dia tidak mau menganggu Yunho yang sedang menatap detak jantung _namja_ yang terbaring itu dengan mata yang begitu tajam.

Namanya? Yunho baru menyadari akan sangat aneh jika ada yang tahu dia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama _namja _cantik yang sedang terbaring ini,"Jae…Boojae…Itu namanya.."sahut Yunho pelan, nama itu terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya saat mengingat panggilan _namja _imut itu. Yoochun mengerlingkan matanya saat mendengar nama aneh itu.

_Namja _bermata musang itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari alat radiologi yang sedang dilihatnya dan memandang wajah sahabatnya,"Aku ingin kau keluar dan mengatakan pada semua orang yang tadi mungkin melihatku masuk ke UGD untuk menutup mulut tentang _namja_ yang sekarang terbaring tidak sadar ini, tahan semua informasi untuk sementara dan setelah itu aku ingin kau melakukan cek darah lengkap dan rontgen jantung padanya. Aku mau hasilnya dalam 2 jam!"

Mulut Yoochun melongo mendengar perintah itu, selama bekerjasama dengan Yunho baru kali ini _namja_ Jung ini bertindak sangat aneh. Siapa _namja _ini sebenarnya dan kenapa harus dilakukan cek darah lengkap dan rontgen jantung padanya?

"Baik, akan segera kulakukan…"_namja_ berjidat lebar itu bergegas keluar dan menjalankan perintah dari pemilik rumah sakit MyungWoo itu. Awalnya perintah itu membuat semua dokter dan perawat yang ada di UGD merasa heran namun karena itu adalah perintah langsung dari atasan mereka dan pekerjaan mereka terancam jika mereka membocorkan apapun tentang _namja _yang tadi dibawa oleh Dokter Jung maka semua hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui perintah itu.

.

.

.

.

**SISI LAIN MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

"Aku sudah tahu kalian akan menemuiku. Dokter Lee telah mengatakan semuanya."ucap Jung Ill Woo seraya memandang pasangan suami istri dihadapannya. Pandangan dokter senior itu berlabuh agak lama pada Choi Heechul yang tampak sedikit pucat.

Ya..Saat ini pasangan Choi sedang menemui Dokter Jung senior untuk membahas langkah apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi bukan, Dokter?"Siwon akhirnya buka suara saat melihat Dokter Jung itu terdiam sambil memandang istrinya dengan mata sendu.

Jung Ill Woo tersadar saat mendengar suara dingin itu,"Tidak…Aku sudah melihat rekap medis dan hasil rontgen jantung Jaejoong dan menurut pendapat medis, jantung Jaejoong mengalami kerusakan signifikan yang bisa membahayakan jiwanya dan seperti yang telah kalian ketahui jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan putra kalian adalah dengan donor jantung."

"Kami tahu itu, dan kami sedang mencari donor yang sesuai dengan Jaejoongie. Anda harus menyelamatkan putraku. Dia milik kami satu-satunya hiksss…Aku tidak ingin putraku mati..Kau harus melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya…hiksss…Harus!"seru Heechul sedikit histeris dan diwarnai isak tangis pelan. _Yoeja _cantik itu tidak tahu kenapa saat melihat Dokter Jung hatinya berdetak kencang dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat sedih.

Siwon memeluk ringan bahu ramping itu berusaha menenangkan sang istri. Heechul memang sangat sensitive sejak Jaejoong sakit walaupun hal itu tidak pernah ia tunjukkan dihadapan putra mereka itu. Hanya senyum manis yang selalu nyonya Choi itu tunjukkan pada putra kesayangannya,"Tenanglah….Kau bisa sakit jika terus gelisah seperti ini.."bisik Siwon pelan.

"Tuan Choi sebaiknya anda membawa nyonya Choi ke ruang rawat diujung koridor. Aku akan meminta salah satu suster menemaninya dan kita bisa bicara."saran Dokter Jung langsung.

.

.

.

Setelah membawa Heechul ke ruang yang dimaksud Dokter Jung senior itu, Siwon segera kembali keruang kerja itu. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan semua kekhawatirannya pada sang istri, pikirannya harus jernih saat menemui _namja_ yang sudah dihindarinya selama 20 tahun ini walaupun dalam hati dia selalu berterima kasih pada kebaikannya. Jika bukan karena _namja _ini satu-satunya dokter yang pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putranya, Siwon tidak mau lagi menemuinya.

Siwon membuka pintu ruang direktur itu dan menghampiri _namja_ setengah baya yang sedang membaca hasil rekap Jaejoong, mata musang itu menatap langsung pada Siwon yang duduk dihadapannya dan langsung bertanya,"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik…Dia hanya sedikit gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Semua kejadian ini terlalu berat baginya."sahut Siwon datar.

Jung Ill Woo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tidak suka pada wajah _namja_ Choi itu,"Kau masih khawatir jika aku akan merebutnya darimu?"

Tangan yang terkepal erat itu membuat Jung Ill Woo mengeleng kecil, bagaimana mungkin _namja _sepintar Choi Siwon bisa takut pada hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Tenanglah Siwon, hanya karena jantung Kibum ada dalam tubuhnya tidak akan membuatnya otomatis mencintaiku, lagipula sosok Kibummie tidak akan bisa tergantikan….Dan masalah Jaejoong, kau tenang saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu namun ada sedikit masalah pada putraku."

"Masalah apa?"Tanya Siwon heran mengabaikan perkataan awal dokter itu saat mendengar ada masalah dengan ahli jantung yang bisa menangani Jaejoong karena menurut Dokter Lee, Dokter Jung pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan Jaejoong. Waktu sangatlah penting dan sekarang Siwon tidak mau ada masalah apapun.

Dokter Jung senior itu menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon,"Putraku tidak menyetujui jika aku akan memprioritaskan penerima donor untuk Jaejoong. Menurutnya semua pasien harus mendapatkan donor sesuai giliran."

"Tapi Jaejoong tidak mungkin menunggu ! Waktu putraku hanya 1 tahun…"seru Siwon keras.

"Kalau begitu cari donor untuk Jaejoong secepat mungkin dan aku akan mencari cara agar putraku mau melakukan operasi…"ujar Jung Ill Woo langsung.

"Jika putramu tetap tidak bersedia melakukannya?"Siwon tetap mendesak, dia butuh kepastian dari dokter yang duduk dihadapannya dengan tenang itu.

Dokter Jung itu tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nada tidak yakin _namja _dihadapannya,"Selalu ada cara untuk menyakinkannya."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang disembunyikan Siwon padaku? Bagaimana bisa jantung Kibum ada dalam diriku? Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu jika Kibum adalah istri Dokter Jung?"gumam Heechul pelan dibalik pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu. Nyonya Choi itu meninggalkan ruang tempatnya disuruh berbaring karena perasaannya sangat kacau dan gelisah memikirkan keadaan Jaejoong, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang Dokter Jung. Tapi yang didapatnya malah kenyataan tentang pemilik jantung yang sekarang berada ditubuhnya. Kim Kibum, saudari tiri yang sangat disayanginya dan telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil 20 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Bagaimana? Kalian berhasil menghubungi _ahjumma_ atau _ahjussi_ Choi?"Tanya Junsu panik pada para bodyguard Jaejoong. Sudah hampir 2 jam Jaejoong menghilang karena dibawa paksa oleh _namja _yang mengaku sebagai dokter. Bagaimana jika _namja_ itu berbohong? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong diculik dan _namja_ itu akan minta tebusan? _Aigoooo_….Kenapa nasib sepupunya begitu jelek? Semua pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam benak _namja_ imut dengan suara melengking itu.

"Belum tuan muda, mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai mencari dibeberapa rumah sakit."usul salah satu bodyguard yang bekerja pada keluarga Choi itu. Mereka takut pada amukan Choi Heechul jika sampai _yoeja_ itu tahu putranya menghilang.

Junsu mengangguk cepat menyetujui usul itu,"Baik…Kita berpencar…Cari disemua rumah sakit disekitar tempat pameran."

'Semoga aku bisa menemukan Jae _hyung_ sebelum _ahjumma_ tahu….Aku masih belum pacaran…Aku tidak mau dimangsa nenek sihir itu..'doa Junsu dalam hati.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat Siwon dan Dokter Jung senior membahas berbagai kemungkinan dan tempat-tempat dimana saja Siwon bisa mulai mencari donor jantung untuk Jaejoong. Dengan waktu yang terbatas dan persentase kecocokan yang mungkin sulit ditemukan maka semua cara harus dilakukan.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan putramu? Mungkin aku bisa menyakinkannya?"pinta Siwon pada Jung Ill Woo tiba-tiba ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Dokter Jung segera mengangkut ponselnya menghubungi sang anak. "Temui aku diruanganku sekarang juga…Ya…Penting…"

"Yunho akan datang…Kau bisa bicara langsung padanya. Sekedar kau tahu, putraku itu sangat keras. Sama seperti Heechul dan Kibummie."

.

.

Blamm…Pintu ruang dokter Jung terbuka dan Heechul melangkah masuk dengan wajah yang masih pucat karena mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua _namja_ dihadapannya yang telah membohonginya selama puluhan tahun. Tapi kemarahan itu disingkirkannya dulu karena mendengar putra Dokter Jung akan menemui Siwon.

"Aku yang akan memohon padanya kalau perlu…"sahut Heechul dengan langsung.

'Apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kami?'pikir kedua _namja_ yang memalingkan wajah dari tatapan menusuk Choi Heechul.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Jaejoong pingsan dan _namja_ cantik itu sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan pribadi Yunho, tempat _namja_ bermata musang itu istirahat jika dia tidak sempat untuk pulang ke mansion ataupun apartemennya. Sekarang ruangan yang biasanya hanya berisi tempat tidur dan sebuah lemari es kecil berubah dalam sekejab menjadi ruangan penuh peralatan jantung dan _namja _bermata musang itu tampak duduk disamping ranjang _namja_ cantik yang diklaim sebagai miliknya seraya memegang tangan putih itu.

Yunho menatap sendu _namja_ cantik itu seraya berpikir mengapa saat dia bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuat hatinya berdesir orang itu ternyata seorang _namja_, terlebih lagi _namja_ cantik ini memiliki penyakit jantung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Tok…Tok…

Ketukan pelan itu disertai masuknya Park Yoochun, _namja _itu memegang beberapa kertas yang merupakan hasil rekap dan rontgen dari jantung dan cek darah_ namja_ yang sedang terbaring itu sesuai permintaan Yunho. Selama bekerja, ini adalah pekerjaan Yoochun yang paling kilat. Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam dia harus melaporkan semua hasil pemeriksaan _namja _cantik yang dalam sekejab mengambilalih semua perhatian sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin dan arogan itu.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu melepaskan tangan yang sedang digenggamnya dan meraih laporan yang diulurkan Yoochun. Mata tajam itu melihat dan membaca dengan teliti hasil rontgen dan pemeriksaan kilat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"gumam Yunho tidak percaya, dipandangnya wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih tertidur.

"Jantungnya rusak dan dari hasil pemeriksaan super kilat yang harus kulakukan, aku menyimpulkan waktunya kurang dari 1 tahun!"jelas Yoochun yakin dengan sedikit sindiran karena Yunho memburunya untuk bekerja seperti penjahat.

Yunho memandang sekali lagi hasil rontgen Jaejoong, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat _appa_-nya, Jung Ill Woo memperlihatkan hasil rontgen yang hampir sama dan dia memberikan pendapat yang sama pada sang_ appa_. Yunho tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang agar _namja_ cantik yang dalam sekejab menguasai hatinya itu bisa bertahan.

"Donor jantung. Itu yang akan menyelamatkan Boojae..."mata musang itu berkilat tajam saat menatap Yoochun.

Mata Yoochun membelalak menatap aneh pada Yunho, apa maksud pernyataan itu? Pikir Yoochun bingung. Kejadian beberapa jam ini sangatlah aneh,"Sebenarnya siapa _namja_ cantik itu?"Tanya Yoochun langsung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu namanya Jae dari panggilan seorang namja padanya. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi saat menemani Sandara menghadiri pameran. Kau tahu Chunnie? Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, hatiku berdesir dan saat mata doe itu menatap langsung padaku, saat itu juga aku yakin dia akan menjadi milikku."ujar Yunho pelan sambil kembali mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau gila Jung Yunho! Bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada _namja_ yang baru kali ini kau temui. Bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa dia. Dan yang paling penting dia punya penyakit jantung dan akan mati jika tidak ada donor jantung!"cetus Yoochun telak tanpa basi-basi.

Yunho menatap dingin sahabatnya saat mendengar ultimatum mati bagi Jaejoong diucapkan begitu saja dari mulut Yoochun. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakannya terdengar sangat aneh apalagi dengan sikapnya yang biasa penuh logika. Jatuh cinta dalam sekejab pada _namja_ cantik yang baru sekali ditemuinya sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli, yang dia tahu _namja_ cantik ini telah dia klaim.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau bilang gila!"balas Yunho gusar.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya, apapun caranya!"tambah Yunho agak marah.

Yoochun berjalan mondar-mandir berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya sekaligus menyadarkan sahabatnya itu,"Baik…Kau boleh jatuh cinta padanya, tapi bagaimana dengan penyakit jantungnya?"

"Aku akan mencari donor jantung yang cocok untuknya."putus Yunho langsung tanpa sedikit keraguan.

"Kau lupa tuan Jung yang terhormat? Daftar penerima donor jantung sangatlah panjang. Dan mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu jika _ahjussi_ juga memintamu untuk menyelamatkan putra sahabatnya dan saat ini penerima donor yang pertama adalah Park Yoona, adik _yoejachingu-_mu"

Semua perkataan tegas Yoochun itu benar, tapi Yunho seakan membutakan semua pikirannya. "Aku tahu semua ucapanmu itu benar. Tapi aku akan mendapatkan donor itu untuknya. Lagipula aku adalah dokter jantung terbaik di Seoul. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang yang kucintai mati."seru _namja_ bermata musang itu arogan seraya menatap dingin sahabatnya.

Drrt….Getar ponsel Yunho menghentikan perdebatan keduanya, _namja_ bermata musang itu mendengar sejenak sebelum menjawab,"Baik _appa_…Aku akan kesana.."

"Chunnie…Jaga Jae sebentar…Aku akan segera kembali…"perintah Yunho sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya. _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan memandang lekat_ namja_ cantik yang benar-benar telah membuat semua logika dan pendirian sahabatnya berubah.

.

.

.

Dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya putih? Apakah aku telah mati? Tidak…aku tidak mau mati! Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan. Kulangkahkan kakiku mengitari ruangan tanpa pintu dan tanpa batas itu. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau terjebak di tempat ini. Dan suara siapa itu? Kenapa suara itu seperti sedang membicarakanku?

'Aku akan menyelamatkannya apapun caranya.'

'Aku akan mencari donor jantung untuknya.'

Suara siapa itu? _Namja_? Dia akan menyelamatkanku dan mencari donor untukku? Aku harus bangun, tapi mengapa mataku begitu berat? Aku harus tahu siapa orang yang mau menyelamatkanku itu?

'Aku jatuh cinta padanya.' lagi-lagi suara bass itu terdengar sayup ditelingaku.

.

.

.

.

Blam…Blammm…Pintu ruangan Dokter Jung senior itu dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan suara lumayan keras. Yunho melangkah masuk dan melihat ada seorang_ namja_ dan_ yoeja_ berusia 40-an di ruangan _appa_-nya. Sebenarnya Yunho enggan meninggalkan _namja_ cantik itu bersama Yoochun jika saja _appa_-nya tidak mengatakan bahwa ini sangat penting.

"Jadi ada apa? Kenapa _appa _memanggilku? Aku sedang sibuk…"Tanya _namja _bermata musang itu langsung.

Jung Ill Woo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan datar itu,"Duduklah dulu dan kenalkan, mereka adalah pasangan Choi."ucapnya seraya menunjuk pada pasangan Choi yang tersenyum ramah pada Yunho.

Siwon dan heechul segera mengulurkan tangan pada Dokter Jung muda yang sangat tampan walaupun tampak arogan itu.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menyelamatkan putra kami."ucap Heechul langsung.

Yunho memalingkan tatapan bertanya pada sang _appa_ yang langsung menyahut,"Kau ingat hasil rekap yang aku perlihatkan? Nah…Putra mereka, Choi Jaejoong adalah orang yang membutuhkan donor jantung dan _appa _harap kau bisa membantu mereka."

"Tidak…Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"tolak Yunho langsung walaupun alasan penolakannya kali ini bukan karena dia mementingkan giliran penerima donor apalagi prinsipnya sebagai dokter yang sedang mengalami dilemma berat melainkan karena dia bertekad harus mendapatkan donor itu untuk _namja_ cantik yang sekarang terbaring diruangan pribadinya.

Heechul terisak kecil mendengar penolakan langsung itu, bahkan tanpa basi-basi,"Aku mohon padamu, selamatkan putra kami.." Yoeja yang biasanya sombong itu memohon pilu hingga Siwon memeluk erat bahu ramping yang bergetar keras itu.

.

.

.

"Rumah sakit MyungWoo? Baik….Kami segera kesana…"jawab Junsu segera. Akhirnya dia menemukan tempat _namja_ gila itu membawa Jaejoong. _Namja _dengan suara melengking itu segera kembali berusaha menghubungi Siwon lagi dan kali ini untungnya berhasil.

"_Ahjussi_….Jae _hyung_ pingsan dan sekarang ada di MyungWoo hospital.."

.

.

.

Drrtt….Drttt….

"…APA? Bagaimana bisa? Baik…Aku mengerti.."sahut Siwon cepat dengan wajah sedikit memucat. Panggilan dari Junsu itu membuat kakinya lemas seketika. Tatapan aneh dari sang istri dan kedua dokter jung itu tidak dihiraukannya. _Namja _Choi itu menghela nafas berat dan memeluk istrinya saat mengatakan hal yang pasti akan membuat _shock yoeja_ cantik itu.

"Jaejoong ada di rumah sakit ini. Tadi dia pingsan saat di pameran. Junsu mengatakan Joongie terkena serangan jantung."ucap Siwon langsung.

Heechul langsung terduduk dikursi yang tadi ditempatinya, isak tangis serta guman kecil _yoeja _itu kembali terdengar,"Jaejoongie…Hikss….Aku mohon Dokter Jung…Kau harus menyelamatkan putraku.."

"Ya..Kami mohon padamu.."timpal Siwon seraya mengenggam erat tangan Yunho.

.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

'Choi Jaejoong? Pingsan saat pameran? Penyakit jantung? Apa mereka orang yang sama?'pikiran Yunho melayang pada _namja _cantik yang dipanggilnya Boojae dan rekap pemeriksaan jantung yang tadi dilihatnya, mengapa sama persis dengan yang diperlihatkan sang _appa_ kemarin. Apakah _namja _cantik itu orang sama dengan putra pasangan Choi yang sedang membutuhkan donor jantung? Aku harus mencari tahu hal ini.

"Tuan Choi, apakah putra anda mengalami kerusakan pada katup? Dan dia seorang _namja _berparas cantik?"Tanyaku dengan nada sopan yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatap aneh padaku, mungkin karena tadi aku bersikap sedikit arogan namun sekarang aku bertanya dengan ramah.

"Ya…Dan Jaejoongie memang seorang _namja_ tapi dia sangat cantik. Dia malaikat kami…"sahut nyonya Choi lirih padaku.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dulu, sebelum memberi keputusan pada anda."

.

.

.

.

…..T….B…C…

.

.

NOTE : thank untuk semua yang suka dan yang memberikan review…pendek? Aneh banget? Lambat? Emank hhehehe…mungkin karena kebiasaan aneh gw yang suka nulis tiap ada ide trus tar ide-ide itu gw kembangi sana sini…chap ini gw benar-benar jarang pake pov…mianhe…

Chap 3 ini full pemikiran yunho bear…#bow belum ada yunjae moment…chap depan yaaa…

Chap 4 GMYH dan EL bakal diupdate akhr bulan…#mungkin….jejung lagi sibuk baku tembakan hhehe…n gw selalu malas edit…

Thanks to : **Princess Ayu, Dienha, Yunjae Yewonkyu, Azahra88, Angelhana9, Gothiclolita89, Reanelisabeth, Shim Jaecho, Moebyansz, Maulina45, Nabratz, Lipminnie, , Nanaki Kaizaki, Babychokyu, Umewookie, Dewi`5, Zuzydelya, Shinjiwoo920202, Cloudyryeorez, Guest, Noona, Alby, Kimslovey, Guest, Milkyu, Dex Indra, Guest, Yuu, Syrenka2, Els, Shanzec, Guest, Oktavian And Semua Guest, Sider…Love You All..^_***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, New JJ, typos, eyed berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita"**_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

**.**

**YUNHO POV**

Takdir itu aneh tapi itulah yang sekarang sedang terjadi padaku. Ternyata apa yang selama ini kutentang dengan keras akhirnya malah akan kulakukan. Dia adalah apa yang semula kutolak. Dan demi hidupnya, aku mungkin akan melanggar sumpah dokterku. Mematahkan semua prinsip yang selama ini kugengam dengan erat. Karena tak mungkin kubiarkan orang yang menjadi nafas hidupku dalam satu tatapan mata mati begitu saja. Aku tahu ini gila, karena _namja _cantik yang masih terbaring tidur itu bahkan tidak mengenalku dan mungkin saja dia tidak akan menyukai apalagi mencintaiku. Tapi pada saat aku melihat mata doe itu, duniaku seolah tersedot kedalamnya dan hatiku telah memilih.

Memilih mencintainya dan menyelamatkan hidupnya !

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dulu, sebelum memberi keputusan pada anda."kataku pada pasangan Choi yang langsung tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku harus melihat apa dugaanku jika putra mereka dan _namja _cantik dengan penyakit jantung yang tadi kuselamatkan itu adalah orang yang sama.

Dengan tergesa pasangan Choi itu keluar dari ruangan _appa_ dan kami mengikuti mereka menuju bagian UGD. Kulihat nyonya Choi sibuk bicara diponselnya seraya melihat sekeliling ruang UGD rumah sakit kami hingga langkah kaki _yoeja _berusia 40-an itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan dia langsung menarik tangan Choi Siwon.

"Junsuuuu…."seorang _namja_ dengan rambut merah mencolok langsung memalingkan badannya begitu mendengar teriakan nyonya Choi. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat _namja_ itu, dia adalah _namja_ yang bersama dengan _namja_ cantik yang kupanggil Boojae. Jadi dugaanku benar, mereka orang yang sama !

_Namja _yang dipanggil Junsu itu melangkah cepat kearah kami berdiri dan bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Choi Heechul padanya, _namja_ itu malah langsung menyerbu serta memukulku dengan membabi buta.

"YAKKKKK…_Namja _gilaaaa…Kemana kau bawa Jae _hyung_? Dasar penculikkkk! _Ahjumma _ini orang yang menculik Jae hyung di pameran…Padahal aku sudah bilang Jae hyung sakit tapi penculik ini membawa pergi Jae_ hyung_ begitu saja…Dia pasti akan minta tebusan!"pekikan kuat dan nyaring itu membuat semua aktivitas UGD terhenti dan pandangan semua dokter, suster dan pasien mengarah pada kami. Aku mencengkram kuat tangan yang tidak berhenti berusaha memukulku itu.

"Mungkin ini semua salah paham….Yunho, kau bisakan menyelesaikan ini? _Appa_ ada urusan…"begitu mengucapkan hal itu dan melihat anggukan putranya, Jung Ill Woo melangkah tergesa keluar dari UGD.

"Hentikan Junsu!"seru Choi Siwon tenang namun sangat dingin hingga _namja _itu seketika menghentikan gerakan memukulnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku.

Kulihat Junsu menghentakkan kakinya kesal mendengar perintah dingin itu,"Dia itu menculik Jae _hyung_, _samchon_…"seru_ namja_ itu tapi dengan suara pelan.

Choi Heechul mendekati _namja_ yang masih melotot padaku itu dan berkata langsung padanya,"Ini Dokter Jung….Dia yang akan menyelamatkan _uri_ Jaejoongie…"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan pribadiku sekarang dipenuhi keluarga Choi. Aku telah meminta Yoochun untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaannya walaupun dia menatap heran dan penasaran pada orang-orang yang sekarang mengelilingi ranjang ditengah ruang ini untuk menunggu _namja_ cantik itu sadar.

Ya sekarang aku tahu namanya, Choi Jaejoong dan akan kupastikan dia menjadi milikku !

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Heechul membelai pelan rambut almond itu sambil sesekali terisak sedangkan Junsu memeluk ringan bahu _ahjumma_ yang disayanginya itu dan berusaha menghiburnya dengan kata-kata menenangkan. Choi Siwon tampak duduk termenung di satu-satunya sofa diruangan itu.

"Kapan dia akan sadar?"tanya suara tegas yang terdengar rapuh itu tanpa menatap wajah Yunho.

Yunho memandang sekilas pada _ekokardiografi_ yang terpasang disamping ranjang tempat Jaejoong masih terbaring tidur. "Beberapa menit lagi. Detak jantungnya telah stabil dan untuk sementara dia aman."sahut suara bass itu yakin.

Mata tajam Siwon berusaha menilai dokter muda yang sedang menatap lekat pada putranya. Walaupun ini dalam situasi dimana putranya sedang kritis tapi Choi Siwon bukanlah _namja _bodoh. Dia akan mencari tahu apa alasan dokter muda itu membawa Jaejoong begitu saja dari tempat pameran dan sekarang menempatkan putranya diruangan yang jelas-jelas bukan ruang rawat jika dilihat dari interior ruangan yang sangat mewah. Lagipula Jung Ill Woo telah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa putranya menolak untuk membantu, bahkan dokter muda ini juga mengatakan penolakan itu secara langsung dihadapan Siwon. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja sikap Dokter Jung muda ini berubah? Erangan ringan dari ranjang mewah itu mengalihkan semua pikiran Siwon dari keanehan yang terlintas dibenaknya. _Namja _Choi itu bergegas menghampiri ranjang.

"Eugh..Eugh…"mata doe itu perlahan terbuka.

"Dimana…Aku…?"lirih suara lembut itu seraya memegang kepalanya.

"_Mianhe ahjumma_…Aku harus memeriksa Jaejoong…Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar?"usir Yunho halus pada _umma_ Jaejoong yang masih duduk disamping ranjang, juga Junsu serta Choi Siwon yang berdiri disisi lain, akhirnya mereka bergegas keluar walaupun Yunho bisa merasakan Choi Siwon menatap penuh curiga padanya.

Ruangan mewah itu hening seketika, menyisakan Jaejoong yang masih sedikit pusing dan _namja _bermata musang yang memandang posesif padanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Jantungmu masih terasa sakit?"tanya Yunho pelan sambil mengeluarkan stetoskop.

Mata doe itu menatap heran pada Yunho,"Siapa kau?"tanyanya langsung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho satupun.

"Jung Yunho. Dan mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi dokter jantungmu. Jadi sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan?"

.

.

.

'_Suara itu…Aku ingat suara itu yang menarikku dari ruangan putih itu….Suara yang berjanji akan menyelamatkanku! Ternyata itu bukan mimpi atau imajinasiku….Jung Yunho…_'Jaejoong menatap langsung _namja _bermata musang yang mengaku akan menjadi dokternya. Tampan dan senyum itu, mengapa jantung sialanku berdetak kencang melihat senyum itu? Oh tuhan, jangan bilang kalau jantung ini akan berhenti. Aku tidak mau!

"Apa yang kau rasakan Jaejoong?"tanya _namja _bermata musang itu lagi saat Jaejoong tetap diam dan beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata doe itu seraya mengeleng kecil.

"Benarkah kau bisa menyelamatkanku?" lagi-lagi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, _namja _cantik itu malah balas bertanya langsung dengan suara lembut itu.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan langsung itu. _Namja_ cantik ini sangat lucu, dalam sekejab dia mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin jatuh cinta dan sekarang suara lembut itu bisa membuatnya tertawa. _Namja _bermata musang itu menyentuh pelan dagu mulus itu dan saat dirasanya tidak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong, tangan itu kemudian mengusap pelan pipi yang masih sedikit pucat itu.

Keduanya saling menatap beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang mulai merona dan Yunho kembali tersenyum melihat hal itu. Melihat senyum dan mata doe itu, Dokter Jung yang terkenal dingin dan selalu adil ini semakin yakin dengan hatinya.

"Ya..Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Choi Jaejoong !"ujar Yunho tegas seraya mengangkat wajah indah itu agar menatap langsung padanya. Setelah Jaejoong kembali membalas tatapannya, _namja _bermata musang itu kembali berkata dengan nada posesif.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Choi Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Mata doe itu terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan langsung itu. Jaejoong bahkan lupa jika tangan dokter itu masih mengusap pelan pipinya. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan _namja _bermata musang yang baru saja ditemuinya ini. Menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka baru saja bertemu dan bukankan _namja _yang mengaku sebagai dokter jantung ini tahu jika Jaejoong sekarat?

"Kenapa?" Yunho menatap bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu sehingga Jaejoong menghela nafas berat sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Kau tidak lihat aku ini _namja_? kau seorang dokter jantung kan? tentunya kau tahu jika aku akan mati."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari bibir cherry itu begitu dingin ditelinga Yunho. Hati_ namja_ tampan itu bergetar mendengar suara yang mencerminkan sedikit kepasrahan dan kerapuhan itu. Yunho meraih tangan kurus itu dan meremasnya pelan walaupun dapat dirasakannya Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku menyukaimu dan mungkin aku juga mencintaimu…Tidak peduli kau _namja_."

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat Choi Jaejoong, kau tidak akan mati!"tegas suara bass itu.

.

.

.

.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan sepupunya masuk begitu Yunho membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya. mata Choi Heechul sedikit sembab namun senyum menghiasi bibirnya saat melihat putra cantiknya sekarang telah duduk dan tersenyum lebar padanya. _Yoeja _itu bergegas memeluk putranya dengan kuat dan mencium wajah indah itu berulang-ulang, Junsu memekik keras seraya terisak dan meminta maaf karena dia yang menyebabkan Jaejoong sakit hingga membuat _namja _cantik itu tergelak melihat kondisi sepupunya yang sangat berantakan sedangkan Choi Siwon hanya mengenggam erat tangan sang putra yang bebas.

"Jangan membuat _umma_ khawatir Joongie…"seru Heechul pelan dengan nada marah walaupun senyum itu tidak terlepas dari bibirnya. Kelegaan meliputi seluruh hati _yoeja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat mata sang _umma _yang sedikit membengkak,"_Aigooo_…Jangan bilang kalau _umma _juga menangisi aku seperti duckbutt itu hahhaa….. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Hussshh…Jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata mati_. Umma_ tidak mau mendengarnya…"Heechul memukul ringan tangan Jaejoong yang tidak diinfus.

Siwon tesenyum melihat rona bahagia di wajah 2 orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Mata _namja _Choi itu kembali menatap tajam dokter yang masih berada diruangan itu dan menatap lembut pada putranya.

.

.

.

"Dokter Jung bisa kita bicara diluar?"tanya Siwon langsung.

Yunho mengangguk kecil dan akan segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu saat suara lembut itu menahan langkahnya.

"Jung Yunho…!"

Choi Heechul menatap heran pada Jaejoong yang memanggil Dokter Jung dengan nada tinggi, tidak biasanya putra bertingkah tidak sopan apalagi pada orang yang mereka butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan hidup Jaejoong sedangkan Siwon menanti sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan dokter muda yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya dan sekarang menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku harap kau memenuhi janjimu."

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar suara memerintah itu. Secara tidak langsung _namja_ cantik itu telah mempercayainya dan cepat atau lambat Yunho akan membuat _namja_ cantik itu mencintainya.

"Pasti!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau janjikan pada Jaejoongie, Dokter Jung?"tanya Siwon langsung begitu Yunho mempersilakannya duduk diruang kerja CEO MyungWoo hospital itu.

_Namja_ musang itu berpikir ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada Choi Siwon bahwa Yunho mengingankan putra cantiknya. Lagipula _namja_ dihadapannya ini pasti sedang mencurigainya karena Yunho pernah dengan tegas menolak untuk menyelamatkan dan memberikan prioritas donor jantung pada Jaejoong dengan alasan keadilan dan kemanusiaan.

"Menyelamatkannya."ujar _namja _bermata musang itu ringan.

.

.

"Bukankah kau menolak pada awalnya Dokter Jung? Apa alasan kau mengubah pikiranmu? Apa ini ada hubungan dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa kau begitu saja membawa putraku pergi dari pameran?"desak Siwon yang meragukan janji dokter muda itu pada Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin putranya kecewa. Waktu mereka tidak banyak dan Siwon tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu singkat itu untuk menunggu antrian dari bank donor.

'Memang tidak salah jika Choi Siwon dikenal sebagai konglomerat yang sangat pandai dan licik menjalankan bisnisnya.'gumam Yunho dalam hati mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dengan nada curiga itu.

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya…"jawab Yunho ambiigu. Tatapan menyelidik Siwon sedikit membuat Yunho tidak nyaman.

"Tapi aku berjanji akan sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan Jaejoong !"tambah Yunho dengan suara pasti.

Siwon memutuskan untuk mempercayai dokter muda didepannya. Dia tidak punya pilihan, Jung Yunho adalah dokter jantung terbaik yang mungkin dapat menciptakan keajaiban untuk hidup Jaejoong, putra tunggalnya. Dan jika dokter itu mempunyai maksud dibalik bantuannya ini maka Siwon akan membereskan hal itu nanti.

"Baik, aku percaya padamu Dokter Jung. Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Benarkah waktu Jaejoong hanya 1 tahun?"walaupun berat Siwon menanyakan langsung pertanyaan penting itu.

Yunho mendesah pelan sebelum menjelaskan proses yang harus mereka jalankan untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong, ini mungkin akan menjadi kasus terberat yang akan ditanganinya,"Itu benar…1 tahun adalah waktu maksimal. Jadi kita harus menemukan donor jantung yang cocok untuk Jaejoong sebelum waktu itu tiba. Sementara itu aku akan berusaha agar tubuh Jaejoong tetap sehat dan memberikan beberapa obat dan terapi yang akan mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk menerima transpalansi jantung baru."

"Donor yang cocok…? Jadi ada kemungkinan jantung itu tidak cocok?"Siwon menatap bingung. Sewaktu meminta Changmin untuk mencari donor untuk jantung, dia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan jika jantung itu tidak cocok untuk Jaejoong.

Suara kebingungan dan setitik rasa takut dapat dirasakan Yunho,"Ada sekitar 40% kemungkinan jantung tidak cocok tapi semua itu bisa diminimalkan apabila kita bisa menemukan donor yang cocok yaitu pendonor yang memiliki tipe darah yang sama dengan Jaejoong, memiliki usia yang hampir sama, katup jantung yang normal dan yang paling penting tubuh yang sehat."

"Dimana kami bisa mencari pendonor yang begitu spesifik? Selama ini aku berpikir jika memilik golongan darah yang sama maka jantung itu akan cocok dengan Jaejoongie."cetus Siwon langsung, dulu pada saat Heechul menjalani transpalansi jantung, Siwon tidak memikirkan apapun karena Jung Ill Woo telah menyelesaikan semua prosedur.

"Bank donor, pasar gelap, orang yang mengalami mati otak, orang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan…"seru Yunho langsung yang membuat Siwon sedikit mual karena _namja _muda itu seperti sedang menawarkan menu makanan. Suara itu begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

Siwon memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir kegundahan hatinya. Dia memang akan menyelamatkan putranya apapun caranya, bahkan membunuh sekalipun seperti janjinya pada Jaejoong saat mereka masih di jepang. Namun dia tidak pernah berpikir sedingin dokter muda dihadapannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang cocok?"Siwon bertanya pelan karena sebenarnya dia sedikit takut dengan jawaban Dokter Jung ini. Benarkah keputusannya untuk meminta pertolongan dokter ini?

Yunho tahu jika namja Choi ini sedikit resah mendengar saran dinginnya tadi dan jawabannya kali ini mungkin akan membuat Choi Siwon berpikir ribuan kali untuk menerimanya menjadi pasangan Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli, hal paling penting saat ini adalah jalan untuk mencari pendonor yang cocok. Hidup Jaejoong lebih penting daripada pikiran Choi Siwon tentang dirinya.

"Data pasien rumah sakit !…Kita harus memeriksa dan memilah data kesehatan setiap pasien yang berumur antara 18 thn-22 tahun yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Jaejoong, katup jantung normal, ukuran jantung yang sama dan beberapa syarat lain."

Siwon menghela nafas kasar memikirkan daftar panjang yang diuraikan dokter muda itu," 1 tahun…Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua itu dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Bukankah data pasien itu rahasia? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengaksesnya dan kalaupun bisa, masyarakat Korea itu jutaan…."Siwon berpikir mampukah Changmin meretas semua data pasien rumah sakit di Negara ini? Bahkan jika Siwon meminta bantuan Kim Kangin, sepupunya itu apa mereka bisa?

"Aku yang akan melakukannya! Aku punya akses dan aku tahu apa yang kucari…"seringai kecil itu tampak mengerikan dimata Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

…..T…..B…..C…

NOTE : arghhhhh…lebay banget ya? Singkat banget?Mianheee…ini dikerjain kilat…#bow…moga2 memuaskan ya…

Thanks ya untuk semua follower, reader, reaviewer…semuanyaaaa….termasuk sider dan hater…love you all….gw bakal berusaha balas email tar malam ya…ato kalo ada yang mau tanya2 langsung ke PM facebook aja…..

See youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, New JJ, typos, eyed berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita"**_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

"_Eonnie_, kau mau pergi?"

_Yeoja_ berambut panjang yang sedang memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada _eyeshadow_-nya memalingkan kepala kearah pintu kamar dimana sang adik sedang berdiri. Senyum langsung menghiasi bibir merahnya yang mengkilap.

"Ya…Aku akan berkencan dengan Yunho _oppa_...Aku senang sekali, sejak kejadian di pameran itu _oppa _sepertinya menghindariku. Aku hampir saja meminta bantuan Jihye _ahjumma _agar _oppa _memaafkanku. Tapi tadi_ oppa_ menghubungiku dan mengajakku makan malam. Tentu aku langsung mengiyakan."ujar Sandara dengan suara riang.

Park Yoona, _yoeja_ yang bersandar dipintu itu tersenyum tipis mendengar suara penuh kebahagiaan kakaknya yang sangat cantik itu. Terkadang dia iri melihat kehidupan sang kakak yang bebas kemana saja dan melakukan apapun, Sandara yang cantik dan memiliki banyak teman dengan kehidupan social yang sangat berwarna, tidak seperti dirinya yang divonis menderita penyakit jantung sejak kecil dan harus mendekam dirumah mewah ini.

"Aku sangat iri padamu, _noona_. Aku juga ingin mengalami semua hal indah dalam hidupmu.."ujar Yoona lirih dengan mata sendu.

Sandara meletakkan peralatan _make up_-nya dan menghampiri Yoona yang tampak termenung, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan pipi yang sedikit pucat itu. Adik kecilnya yang selalu sakit, pernah Sandara merasa sangat iri pada Yoona saat 2 tahun yang lalu Jung Yunho menjadi dokter jantung adiknya itu mengantikan dokter Jung senior namun perasaan itu langsung disingkirkannya saat melihat Jung Jihye lebih menyukainya dan meminta Jung Yunho untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tenanglah, Yoona…_Oppa _akan menyelamatkanmu. Bukankah donor untukmu sudah ditemukan? Jadi sekarang harusnya kau senang, tidak lama lagi kau akan bisa melakukan apa saja. Kau juga bisa pergi kemana saja yang kau inginkan selama selama ini."

Yoona tersenyum kecil mendengar keyakinan Sandara walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin. Tidak tahu mengapa tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasa gelisah.

"Aku juga berharap untuk itu, _noona_."

.

.

.

Suasana restoran itu sangat nyaman dengan penataan tempat duduk yang berjauhan membuat para pelanggan mendapatkan privasi yang mungkin dibutuhkan. Disudut restoran itu duduk sepasang _namja _dan _yoeja _yang sedang menikmati makan malam dengan diselangi obrolan ringan dari sang _yoeja _walaupun hanya ditanggapi dingin dari _namja _bermata musang yang duduk didepannya.

"_Oppa, mianhe_….Kejadian di pameran bukan sepenuhnya salahku. _Namja _yang kau tolong itulah yang memulai semuanya."

Tuduhan Sandara pada Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah pulang ke rumahnya membuat Yunho sedikit kesal, benar-benar tipikal _yoeja _Park itu yang selalu menimpakan kesalahan pada orang lain.

"Aku mengajakmu makan malam bukan untuk alasan itu." Sandara terlihat bingung mendengar kata-kata datar Yunho itu namun tetap diam menunggu penjelasan dari _namja_ tampan yang terlihat sangat dingin malam ini, tidak tampak seulas senyum pun pada bibir hati itu.

Yunho menatap lama _yoeja_ yang selama beberapa waktu dipaksakan sang _umma _untuk menjadi _yoejachingu_-nya. Selama bersama Sandara, dia tidak pernah merasakan apapun. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari Park Sandara selain sikap egois dan manja _yoeja_ cantik itu namun masalah terletak pada Yunho.

_Namja _bermata musang itu jatuh cinta dan itu bukan pada _yeoja_ cantik yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya melainkan pada seorang_ namja_ cantik yang menderita penyakit jantung, Choi Jaejoong!

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita!"

Pernyataan dingin itu seolah meruntuhkan semua mimpi indah Sandara untuk menjadi nyonya Jung. Selama beberapa tahun hidup Sandara hanya berpusat pada Yunho, dia melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan _namja _bermata musang itu mulai dari belajar memasak hingga mencoba untuk mengurangi sikap egoisnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi Sandara, mata itu menatap bingung pada Yunho yang tampak tengan menyesap kopi yang dipesannya," Kenapa? Apa salahku _oppa_? Apa karena sikapku selama ini ? Apa karena aku menyebabkan kau malu di pameran? Jika memang benar aku akan minta maaf pada _namja_ itu…Bahkan jika perlu aku akan memberikan ornament gajah itu padanya…Tapi aku…Aku tidak mau kita putus, _oppa_….Hiksss…Kau segalanya bagiku…Aku mencintaimu, _oppa_…"isak tangis kecil mewarnai setiap seruan Sandara, dia tidak mau Yunho mengakhir hubungan mereka begitu saja.

Airmata dan isak tangis itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi keputusan Yunho, bahkan hatinya tidak tersentuh dan berdetak kencang seperti ketika dia melihat senyum indah dari _namja_ cantik yang menjadi obsesinya saat ini.

"Masalah Yoona, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melakukan tugasku untuk membantu operasi jantungnya minggu depan. Selamat malam."usai mengatakan itu Yunho berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan restoran itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan keras Sandara.

"_Oppaaaa_….Tunggu…Apa salahku….Jung Yunhoo?"

.

.

.

"_Arrasoo_…Ini aku sudah bersiap untuk tidur."

'_**Obatmu sudah diminum? Kau sudah melakukan olahraga kecil yang kuajarkan?'**_

"Sudah..Sudah…Aishh…Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? "

Terdengar kekehan kecil diseberang line telepon itu sebelum suara bass itu kembali berkata,_**'Tentu saja cerewet…Aku tidak mau orang yang akan menjadi nyonya Jung sakit lagi..'**_

"Yak….Itu hanya dalam mimpimu sendiri Dokter Jung! Aku ini _namja_!"

'_**Tidak…Akan kubuktikan itu terjadi nanti…Mau bertaruh?'**_

_Namja_ cantik itu terdiam sejenak mendengar nada yakin dari suara bass itu sebelum ia menjawab,"Akan kupertimbangkan jika aku tidak mati!"

'_**Selama aku hidup kau tidak akan mati…Jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi !'**_Yunho sedikit marah mendengar_ namja_ cantik itu begitu mudahnya mengatakan kata mati seolah dia telah menyerah apapun yang nantinya akan terjadi.

"Hhahhahaa…Jangan marah…Aku hanya bercanda….Aku yang sakit tapi kenapa kau yang sensitive…"Jaejoong tertawa renyah mendengar nada tinggi itu. Perhatian Jung Yunho padanya selama berada dirumah sakit dan setelah diberada dirumah saat ini membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit luluh dan mulai percaya jika _namja_ Jung yang menjadi dokter jantungnya itu mungkin benar-benar mencintainya.

_Namja _cantik itu berguling-guling diranjang besar miliknya yang sekarang sangat berantakan itu dengan ponsel yang setia berada ditelinganya, sudah hampir setengah jam ini dia berbicara dengan Jung Yunho dan mendengar perintah-perintah dokter itu dengan malas. Telinganya mulai terasa panas.

"Yunho-ah…Aku mengantuk sekali…"rengek Jaejoong manja untuk menghindar dari semua nasehat Yunho yang tiada habisnya dan dia tahu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat _namja _tampan itu berhenti adalah berpura-pura mengantuk.

'_**Arra…Sekarang tutup ponselnya dan tidur..Jaljayo Boojae….'**_nah benarkan dugaan Jaejoong. Diam-diam _namja_ cantik itu tertawa tanpa suara, seraya menutup ponselnya dan meraih novel yang tadi dibacanya sebelum Yunho menghubunginya.

.

.

"Kau nakal sekali, _chagiya_…."suara lembut itu menghentikan lagi kegiatan Jaejoong membaca, dilihatnya sang _umma_ berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan segelas susu _strawberry _favoritenya.

_Yoeja_ cantik itu berjalan masuk seraya memungut beberapa benda yang jatuh dilantai karena ulah Jaejoong. Dilihatnya rona bahagia dipipi putranya yang memerah. Walaupun Siwon merasa Jung Yunho adalah dokter yang tidak berperasaan dan sangat dingin bahkan sang suami menduga dokter itu punya perasaan lain pada putra cantik mereka tapi Heechul tidak perduli akan semua itu, selama Jung Yunho bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong maka _namja_ Jung itu boleh melakukan apa saja.

Dalam sekejab susu yang disodorkan sang _umma_ dihabiskan Jaejoong,"Dia sangat cerewet _umma_…Tapi manis juga…."tawa lucu mengakhiri ucapan _namja_ cantik yang sedang mengingat obrolannya dengan sang dokter tampan.

"Kau suka padanya? Dia tampan sekali bukan?"pancing Heechul ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jaejoong rasakan pada Jung Yunho yang memaksa masuk dalam kehidupan mereka seperti angin topan. Heechul melihat Jaejoong terdiam, mungkin memikirkan pertanyaannya.

"Dia baik…Perhatian…Sedikit cerewet..Dan sangat mesum….Mungkin Joongie bisa menyukainya. Tapi…."suara lembut itu berhenti begitu saja. Mata doe itu menatap sendu pada sang_ umma_ yang duduk disampingnya dan membalas remasan lembut _yoeja_ cantik itu pada tangannya.

Heechul sangat mengerti perasaan putra kesayangannya itu karena dia dulu juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Sekarang saatnya dia menguatkan putranya, seperti yang dilakukan sahabatnya dulu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Joongie…Dia adalah dokter jantung terbaik dinegara ini dan dia telah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan jantung baru untukmu. Kau harus yakin padanya!"

Kepala berambut almond itu menyandar dengan manja pada bahu ramping sang_ umma_ menghirup aroma mewah dari parfum yang selalu digunakan _yoeja_ cantik yang melahirkannya itu. "Joongie takut _umma_…Joongie tidak mau mati…Masih banyak yang ingin Joongie lakukan…Keliling dunia, mengendari mobil sport terbaru, menjadi desainer, bertemu dengan Angelina Jolie, mempunyai orang yang mencintai Joongie dengan setulus hati…Banyak sekali _umma…"_

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis sang _umma_ membuat Jaejoong memandang heran sekaligus kesal pada _yoeja_ itu. "Yakkk…Kenapa _umma_ malah tertawa? Itu semua impianku….Masih sebagian sih…"_namja _cantik itu menghela nafas berat dengan bibir yang sedikit mendumel.

"Joongie sudah punya 'kan orang yang mencintaimu dengan setulus hati. Bahkan mungkin orang itu rela membunuh untuk mendapat jantung baru yang sehat untukmu!"kerlingan nakal dari sang _umma _dan kata-kata penuh godaan itu membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata doe-nya.

"Jung Yunhoo?"pekik _namja _cantik itu keras.

.

.

.

BRAKK…BRAKKK….

Pintu yang dibanting kuat itu membangunkan Yoona dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat dikenakannya jubah tidurnya dan bergeges keluar dari kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Diliriknya jam pada meja telepon, 12.00 pm!

Yoona melihat sang kakak berjalan sempoyongan menaiki tangga rumah mereka, dengan cepat dia menuruni tangga curam itu berusaha membantu Sandara yang tampak mabuk karena bau minuman menguar dari tubuh _yoeja _cantik itu. Yoona sedikit bingung dengan keadaan sang kakak, bukankah tadi Sandara merasa sangat bahagia karena akan menemui Yunho_ oppa_. Kenapa kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan?

"Dia memutuskanku…eikkk…Putus…hiksss…Kami putus…eikk…"racau Sandara kacau seraya berjalan dengan bantuan Yoona menuju kamarnya.

'Siapa yang putus? _Eonnie_ dan Yunho _oppa_?'tanya Yoona dalam hati.

"Hikss…Dia bilang putus…Hikss..Yoonaaaa….Aku harus bagaimanaa…_Oppa_…Aku mencintainya…Hiksss..Kenapa…."isak tangis kembali mewarnai suara parau Sandara yang masih mabuk berat.

Diam-diam Yoona tersenyum kecil mendengar racauan itu, akhirnya apa yang ditunggunya terjadi. Dari awal dia juga menyukai Jung Yunho dan jika operasinya berhasil, dia akan mengejar dokter jantung itu. Sekarang hubungan _eonnie _dengan dokter itu telah berakhir jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ada mengambil kesempatan itu, pikir Yoona.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar apartementnya seraya melamunkan wajah _namja_ cantik yang baru saja bicara dengannya melalui ponsel. Perkenalan mereka baru seminggu tapi perasaan yang dirasakan Yunho pada _namja _cantik itu sangat kuat, dia selalu ingin mendengar suaranya, menatap mata doe itu, melihat bibir cherry yang sering mendumel kesal padanya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Choi Jaejoong seolah menjadi candu baginya.

Penyakit jantung dan waktu 1 tahun yang dimiliki Jaejoong tidak menjadi masalah bagi Yunho karena dia yakin sekali dapat menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya itu. Satu masalah telah disingkirkannya tadi. Mengingat hal itu, Yunho kembali meraih ponselnya dan kali ini dia bermaksud menghubungi sang _appa_.

'_**ya…kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?'**_ _namja _bermata musang itu tertawa kecil mendengar semburan marah sang _appa._

"_Appa_, aku butuh bantuanmu."berkata langsung adalah hal yang selalu Yunho lakukan pada sang _appa._

'_**Katakan sekarang juga karena aku mengantuk sekali.'**_terdengar suara menguap dari Jung Ill Woo yang membuat Yunho tertawa keras.

"Bawa _umma_ Jihye keluar dari Seoul untuk sementara karena aku telah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Park Sandara !"langsung dan telak, tanpa basa-basi dikatakan Yunho.

'_**Arra..Appa mengerti…'**_usai mengatakan itu Jung Ill Woo langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

.

.

.

.

**JEPANG**

"Besok aku akan tiba di Seoul, _ahjussi_….Siapa? "Changmin meletakkan beberapa helai pakaiannya dalam koper yang terbuka itu sambil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Choi Siwon padanya.

"_Arraaa…_Aku akan langsung menemui dokter itu….Dan aku juga membawa beberapa dokumen yang mungkin saja cocok untuk Joongie…Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Oh Tuhan, kenapa bebek itu begitu cerobah!"_namja_ imut yang melipat pakaian yang diletakkan asal oleh Changmin menatap lekat _namja _jangkung yang untuk sementara akan meninggalkan Jepang itu.

Changmin menutup ponselnya setelah mengatakan jam berapa dia akan tiba di Incheon. Dengan gerakan asal _namja_ jangkung itu menyambar beberapa peralatan mandi yang mungkin akan diperlukannya serta mengambil sebuah ransel hitam yang disimpannya dilemari.

_Namja_ jangkung itu tampak terdiam menatap beberapa dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya, dokumen yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan sepupu tersayangnya tapi mungkin akan menyebabkan penderitaan bagi orang lain. Sejak bergabung di kepolisian, satu hal yang Changmin tahu yakni hidup ini adalah sebuah pilihan! Dan Changmin telah memilih!

"Kyu…Kau yakin bisa melakukan ini sendirian? Ini mungkin akan berbahaya!"_namja_ imut itu menyeringai kecil mendengar nada ragu itu.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku Lord Voldemort?"

.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat gaya tidur _namja_ cantik yang mengambil hatinya tanpa izin itu. Bibir cherry itu bergerak-gerak imut seperti sedang melakukan senam wajah. Piyama merah yang melekat ditubuh ramping itu begitu mengoda karena memperlihatkan bahu putih pucat yang sangat indah. _Namja_ tampan itu sangat berterima kasih pada Choi Heechul yang sudah mengizinkannya masuk ke kamar unik ini walaupun Choi Siwon tampak tidak setuju.

Mata musang itu memandang sekeliling kamar mewah berdekorasi hello kitty itu dengan takjub. Hampir disetiap sudut kamar ini terdapat boneka kucing itu dalam berbagai ekspresi dan warna. Beberapa pigura yang berisi foto _namja _cantik yang sedang tidur itu menghiasi dinding kamar.

"Eughhh….Jam berapa ini…Hoammm…_Ummaaa_ kenapa kau buka tirai itu? Hoammm….Joongie masih mengantuk…"keluh suara lembut itu seraya mengerjapkan matanya.

Tawa kecil dari suara bass yang dikenalinya membuat Jaejoong berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, seketika mata doe itu membelalak lebar,"KAUUUU….ARRRRGHHHHH….UMMAAAAAAAA….ADA ORANG MESUM!"jerit suara itu lantang hingga tawa Yunho meledak keras. Saat ini ekspresi Jaejoong seperti _yoeja _yang akan diculik karena _namja_ cantik secara spontan bergeser kesudut ranjang dan menarik selimut lebar itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hentikan tawa itu Jung Yunho! Untuk apa kau disini? Dasar dokter mesum ! Kenapa kau bisa masuk kekamarku? Kau penyusup? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"bibir cherry itu menyemburkan berbagai pertanyaan tanpa jeda pada Yunho dengan mata melotot marah.

Yunho menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu dan mengelus pelan rambut almond yang sedikit berantakan itu dengan sayang,"Tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihku!"

JDERRRRRRR…..JDREEERRR….Petir seperti menyambar dikepala Jaejoong mendengar pernyataan arogan dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Dengan kasar dipukulnya tangan kekar yang sekarang sedang mengusap pipinya. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi_ namjachingu_-mu?"

Bukannya marah atau kesal dengan perlakuan kasar itu, Yunho malah nekat mencium bibir merah itu hingga pemiliknya terdiam seperti kehilangan jiwa.

"Sejak aku menolongmu, Boojae!"

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan keluarga Choi kali ini begitu berbeda. Penuh dengan gelak tawa bahagia dari Choi Heechul serta pekikan kesal dan marah dari Choi Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedari tadi memaksanya untuk memakan beberapa makanan sehat yang dibawa _namja_ Jung itu sedangkan sang kepala keluarga duduk diam melihat interaksi antara dokter muda yang masih dicurigainya dengan putra kesayangannya. Tampak jelas dimata Siwon jika _namja_ Jung itu menyukai putranya.

"Sudah kubilang jauhkan makanan menjijikan itu dariku!"Jaejoong menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangan seraya menghindari suapan dari Yunho yang tidak kenal putus asa memaksa _namja_ cantik itu.

"Hanya 1 suap lagi dan kita akan berangkat. Aku janji." Mata doe itu menatap tidak percaya tapi anggukan kecil sang _umma_ akhirnya membuat Jaejoong menyerah dan membuka mulutnya.

Jaejoong memberikan tatapan membunuh seraya mengunyah makanan tanpa rasa yang kata Yunho akan menguatkan jantungnya selama dia menunggu donor yang cocok.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencari donor untukku dokter bodoh! Aku benci makanan ini!"jerit Jaejoong frustasi setelah menelan suapan terakhir. Muka cantik itu terlihat mual menahan keinginannya untuk muntah.

Senyum lebar Yunho membuat hati jaejoong semakin kesal hingga dengan cepat diraihnya sendok yang masih tersisa makanan memuakkan tadi dan menyodorkannya dengan paksa ke bibir hati itu. Mata musang itu melebar karena serangan tiba-tiba itu tapi Yunho dengan patuh menelan makanan tak berasa itu saat melihat mata doe itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Pasangan Choi sangat terkejut melihat kejadian tak terduga itu.

"Kau juga harus merasakan penderitaanku!"seringai Jaejoong sadis melihat dokter tampan yang menganggunya itu menelan dengan susah payah.

"Baik..Mulai sekarang kita akan makan makanan yang sama!"

.

.

.

.

**MYUNGWOO HOSPITAL**

Rumah sakit masih terasa sepi karena hari yang masih menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Pergantian shift baru saja dilakukan dan dokter-dokter belum memulai kunjungan ke pasien. Suster-suster yang bertugas sebagai resepsionist tampak berkumpul sambil menyesap secangkir teh/kopi. Dengungan suara itu terhenti saat para suster itu melihat pemilik rumah sakit Myungwoo, Jung Yunho datang sepagi ini bersama seorang _namja_ yang terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan mantel tipis berwarna biru muda walaupun tidak ada senyum diwajah seindah malaikat itu.

"Siapa itu? Kau lihat? Dokter Jung mengenggam erat tangannya!"

"Bukankah dia itu _namja_ yang kemarin? Omoo…Dia cantik sekali !"

"Maksudmu? _Namja_ yang ditolong Dokter Jung?"

"Ssttt…Hentikan gossip kalian itu….Kalian bisa dipecat jika Dokter Jung mendengarnya."nasehat suster senior yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan suster-suster muda itu.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu memandang ruang kerja CEO itu dengan penuh penilaian, langkahnya mengitari ruangan besar itu dan berhenti beberapa kali untuk memandang berbagai piagam penghargaan atas prestasi Jung Yunho dibidang kedokteran terutama penyakit jantung.

"Duduklah, sayang…Aku akan mencari suster yang akan membantumu melakukan latihan."Yunho mendengar decak kesal _namja_ cantik itu karena panggilannya. Seraya tersenyum kecil Yunho berjalan menuju kursi dibelakang meja besar tempatnya bekerja. Dengan sigap _namja_ bermata musang itu menekan beberapa nomor di pesawat telepon yang tersedia.

"Panggil suster Lee ke ruanganku sekarang!"Jaejoong menatap lama dokter muda yang tersenyum manis padanya itu dari tempatnya duduk disofa besar diruangan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih bimbang dengan apa yang terjadi, pikirannya tidak mampu menerima kenyataan jika _namja_ sesempurna Jung Yunho memilihnya sebagai orang yang dicintai sedangkan diluar sana pasti ada puluhan atau ratusan _yoeja_ maupun_ namja_ berbadan sehat yang mengantri untuk cinta dokter itu.

"Kenapa aku?"tanya Jaejoong tanpa sadar dengan nada menuntut pada Yunho yang berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

Yunho meraih bahu ramping itu dan menarik _namja_ cantik itu dalam pelukannya, ditangkupnya wajah indah itu dengan tangannya hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Boojae. Hanya saja saat pertama kali aku melihat mata doe ini hatiku terasa tersedot kedalam pusaran yang tak berdasar, aku merasa tenggelam dan tertarik. saat melihat bibir merah ini tersenyum aku juga ingin ikut tersenyum. Saat melihat kau kesakitan, keinginanku hanya menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu darimu. Mungkin kau masih berpikir aku gila tapi aku gila karena dirimu, _saranghae_ Choi Jaejoong!"tangan Yunho membelai pelan mata doe dan bibir merah yang begitu dicintainya itu.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyingkirkan kabut yang membayanginya, airmata terasa ingin menerobos keluar walaupun dengan sekuat tenaga _namja_ cantik itu menahannya. Dia sakit dan tidak pernah berharap akan menemukan orang yang mencintainya setulus hati tapi sekarang, saat ini dihadapannya duduk seorang _namja_ dengan segala kesempurnaannya mengatakan dia mencintai Choi Jaejoong tanpa perduli pada apapun.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, Boo…Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kau harus selalu sehat hingga saat aku mengganti jantung bodoh dalam tubuhmu itu !"ucap Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong terdiam dan tampak memikirkan apa yang dia katakan pada_ namja_ cantik itu. Dia tidak berharap Jaejoong akan membalas perasaannya dengan cepat namun jika melihat _namja_ cantik itu yang tidak menolak perlakuannya, Yunho yakin cepat atau lambat Choi Jaejoong akan menjadi miliknya. Dengan gemas Yunho mengecup bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang melamun itu merasakan panas dan lumatan kuat pada bibirnya tersadar jika lagi-lagi _namja_ mesum itu menciumnya tanpa izin hingga tanpa perasaan _namja_ cantik itu memukul kepala Yunho dengan majalah yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Yakkkk….Kau tega sekali Boo!" seru Yunho pura-pura marah dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu tapi ketukan di pintu menghentikan usaha Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong.

"Masuk!"

Suara itu dalam seketika berubah penuh wibawa. Suara yang mencerminkan seorang direktur rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Jaejoong takjub melihat perubahan sikap Yunho yang ramah dan hangat padanya menjadi dingin dalam seketika dihadapan orang lain. _Yoeja_ berpakaian hijau yang masuk itu tampak sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Anda memanggil saya Dokter Jung?"tanya _yoeja _itu dengan suara yang sangat sopan.

"Suster Lee, kenalkan ini Choi Jaejoong. Dia membutuhkan latihan khusus untuk persiapan operasi dan aku ingin kau menangani jadwal latihan Jaejoong secara pribadi. Juga mengawasi latihan itu secara langsung. Lalu kau harus melaporkan setiap perkembangannya padaku. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan apapun! Kau mengerti ?"perintah-perintah itu disampaikan dengan dingin hingga Jaejoong berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

Suster Lee hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar perintah itu, sepertinya_ yoeja_ itu sudah biasa menghadapi sikap dingin Yunho. Mata kecil _yoeja_ berusia 40-an itu hanya memandang sekilas pada Jaejoong yang duduk nyaman disisi Yunho.

"Saya mengerti Dokter Jung."

Yunho mengangguk kecil,"Sekarang kau tunggu ditempat latihan. Aku yang akan mengantar Jaejoong kesana. Siapkan saja 1 ruangan khusus untuknya!"usir _namja_ bermata musang itu halus seraya mengedipkan mata musang itu pada Jaejoong dengan nakal.

"Dasar _namja_ gila."seru Jaejoong begitu suster Lee keluar.

.

.

.

Usai mengantar Jaejoong untuk latihan bersama dengan suster Lee yang diwarnai sedikit perdebatan tentang caranya bersikap yang dikeluhkan _namja_ cantik itu dengan berapi-api membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

Saat ini Yunho sedang mengumpulkan data-data rahasia pasien dari beberapa rumah sakit yang ditangani selain Myungwoo. Dia mengklasifikasikan data itu dalam beberapa hal penting, Yunho mengutamakan pasien yang bergender sama dengan Jaejoong dan data yang terkumpul lumayan banyak dan perlu dilakuan seleksi satu persatu.

TOK…TOK…

"Jantung untuk Park Yoona telah tiba. Kau ingin memeriksanya dulu?"lapor Park Yoochun begitu memasuki ruangan Yunho seraya menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada _namja_ Jung yang sedang mengetik sesuatu pada komputernya.

"Tentu saja..Kosongkan 1 lab untukku Chunnie.."perintah Yunho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar computer dihadapannya. Yoochun menatap heran mendengar perintah aneh itu.

Selama ini jika ada jantung donor yang tiba maka Yunho hanya akan memeriksa laporan tentang jantung itu dan membiarkan proses lainnya dilakukan oleh asisten-asistennya atau kalaupun Yunho memeriksa langsung jantung itu biasanya akan dilakukan bersama dengan beberapa dokter lain yang akan ikut dalam operasi transpalansi. Dan semua itu selalu dilakukan pada hari operasi akan dilaksanakan untuk menghindari jantung itu rusak.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Yunho-ah?"mereka bersahabat lama jadi Yoochun tahu ada yang sedang direncanakan _namja_ bermata musang itu. Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia hanya menatap lama sahabatnya itu hingga dilihatnya mata _namja_ berjidat lebar itu membulat.

"Tidak…Tidak…Jangan katakan kau akan melakukan itu! Kau tahu Yoona telah menunggu lama untuk hari itu!"Yoochun mondar-mandir diruangan besar itu, dia baru menyadari Park Yoona berumur 21 tahun dan dia mempunyai golongan darah yang sama dengan Jaejoong kecuali gender mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tega menghapus impian _yoeja _cantik itu untuk hidup normal ?

Mata musang itu tertutup beberapa saat, Yunho membayangkan_ yoeja_ cantik yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi pasiennya dan sedang menunggu donor yang cocok namun bayangan Park Yoona seketika digantikan oleh sosok _namja _cantik dengan mata doe yang hanya dalam waktu sekejab mampu mengoyahkan semua keyakinan Yunho, membuatnya jatuh dalam pusaran yang menariknya semakin dalam, yang membuatnya merasa sakit jika membayangkan _namja _cantik itu kesakitan.

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya,"Aku harus menyelamatkan Jaejoongie!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

NOTE : thanks to all reviewer n follower, juga untuk yang mem-favorite GMYH. Lumayan lama ya gw update chp 5 ini. Sempat down untuk nerusin ff ini karena beberapa hal namun karena ada beberapa teman yang setia meneror gw hhahaha..membuat gw kembali semangat untuk mengedit ff aneh ini.

Mianhe jika ada beberapa yang tidak berani membaca ff ini karena judulnya terasa mengerikan. Tapi menurut gw biasa aja deh…ini sekedar cerita yang tidak punya relevansi apapun. Dan gw bakal tetap lanjutin sesuai plan tanpa mengubah apapun.

Panjang atau pendek? Gw blom tau hhehehe…tergantung mood sih…

Ini gak bakalan sad ending koq…

Karakter yunho sebagai dokter jantung sangat egois? Tidak juga…siapapun itu baik orang biasa atau seorang dokter akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Itu realistis banget koq…Cuma dalam dongeng saja orang mau mengorbankan hidupnya demi orang lain.

Thanks to : **shipper89, Ineedtohateyou, ClouDyRyeoRez, chantycassie, Dewi15, MyBabyWonKyu, Vic89, Clein Cassie, diahmiftachulningtyas, misschokyulate2, Reanelisabeth, fuyu Cassiopeia, ShinJiWoo920202, hanasukie, lipminnie, jung sister, triloveyunjae, alby, isnarizkiaEXOL, jeana, guest, SinushYJS, jema Agassi, yla, Boo Bear Love Chwang, guest, Sari, aprilyarahmadani, all sider.**

Thanks juga untuk telah mengirimkan PM baik via ffn ataupun fb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, New JJ, typos, eyed berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita !"**_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata memandang kagum pada _namja_ berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan mempesona serta senyum yang tersungging indah di bibir tipis itu. Langkah-langkah kakinya yang panjang membuat beberapa _namja _yang berada diruang tunggu UGD itu merasa iri. Dengan wajah dan penampilan bak model itu, _namja _itu seperti berada ditempat yang salah karena mayoritas orang berada ditempatnya berdiri sekarang mengenakan seragam rumah sakit baik itu dokter, suster maupun pasien yang sedang menunggu giliran ataupun yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Bisakah aku menemui Dokter Jung Yunho?"tanya _namja _tampan itu seraya mengerling nakal pada _yoeja_ cantik yang bertugas sebagai resepsionist di ruang UGD itu. Untuk sejenak _yoeja _itu termangu melihat wajah tampan itu sebelum tepukan ringan pada bahunya yang dilakukan suster senior menyadarkannya.

"..Eehh..Ehemm…Dokter Jung? Eh… Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu…"ujar _yoeja_ itu dengan wajah memerah karena _namja _jangkung itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

Shim Changmin, _namja_ jangkung berwajah tampan yang membuat kehebohan dengan kemunculan di ruang UGD MyungWoo Hospital dengan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tepatnya untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta makan malam tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban berantakan dari _yoeja _cantik yang masih memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka itu.

Lucu sekali. Dia merasa tidak ada yang aneh padanya!

"Katakan pada Dokter Jung bahwa Shim Changmin ingin menemuinya. Aku sepupu Kim Jaejoong!"suara itu terdengar begitu mengintimidasi dan tidak mau ditolak sedangkan senyum lebar itu sontak meluluhkan pertahanan _yoeja _cantik itu.

Tampak _yoeja_ itu mengangkat telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Dokter Jung sedang berada di Lab…Anda bisa menunggu didepan ruangannya. Saya akan mengantar anda."ujar _yoeja_ itu dengan senyum riang.

.

.

.

.

Laboratorium untuk penelitian jantung serta tempat sterilisasi organ itu tampak sunyi senyap walau sangat terang benderang. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat meja panjang yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai alat kedokteran dari mikroskop hingga pisau bedah dengan segala macam bentuk dan ukuran. Sepanjang dinding diruangan itu terdiri dari rak-rak yang menyimpan organ yang akan didonorkan ataupun yang baru didonorkan. Semua menunggu untuk diperiksa sebelum didonorkan pada pasien yang membutuhkan transpalansi organ. Dan jumlah organ-organ itu tidak pernah mencukupi karena list orang yang membutuhkannya jauh lebih panjang! Itu juga menyebabkan maraknya penjualan organ di pasar gelap dengan harga tinggi bagi orang yang sangat membutuhkannya dalam waktu cepat!

Saat ini Jung Yunho, dokter specialist jantung yang terkenal bertangan dingin sedang mengamati dengan teliti jantung yang baru dikeluarkannya dari kotak yang menyimpan organ yang baru saja tiba dari China itu. Dia harus memastikan keadaan jantung ini dan memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Beberapa test akan Yunho lakukan dengan mengambil sedikit cairan jantung itu untuk dijadikan sample pencocokan.

Kriettt..Kriettttt…..

Mata musang itu menatap tajam pada pintu Lab yang terbuka padahal dengan tegas dia telah memerintahkan untuk tidak diganggu dalam 1 jam kedepan. Yoochun melangkah masuk ke dalam Lab itu dengan tenang. Wajah sahabatnya itu tampak datar, mungkin _namja_ Park itu masih kesal dan marah pada tindakan egois dan gegabah yang sedang Yunho lakukan.

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu…Namanya Shim Changmin! Sepupu Jaejoong-mu!"suara itu terdengar sedikit sinis ditelinga Yunho namun _namja_ Jung itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia sangat mengerti alasan Yoochun marah saat ini. Yunho tidak menampik jika apa yang dilakukannya salah tapi rasa egoisnya yang ingin agar _namja_ yang dicintainya sembuh membuatnya membutakan logikanya.

"Untuk apa ? Tidak kau katakan aku sibuk?"sahut Yunho kembali focus untuk mengambil cairan jantung itu dengan sebuah alat suntik kecil. Dia mendengar langkah Yoochun mendekati tempatnya berdiri, terdengar helaan nafas frustasi sebelum Yunho melihat tangan Yoochun terulur padanya. _Namja_ Jung itu menatap bingung untuk sejenak.

"Berikan padaku…Aku akan memeriksakannya untukmu. Temui saja sepupu Jaejoong itu!"

.

.

.

Ruangan latihan itu begitu luas dan dipenuhi berbagai alat untuk berlatih kebugaran, mulai dari _treadmill_ hingga _barbell_ dengan berbagai ukuran ada disana. Tampak juga beberapa ruangan sauna disisi kiri terujung ruang latihan itu. Disudut kanan ruangan, tampak Jaejoong sedang duduk disebuah kursi latihan dan sedang mengangkat _barbell _ kecil dengan gerakan perlahan. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu tampak bosan dan sedikit peluh membasahi leher jenjang itu. Sebelum latihan dimulai Yunho telah meminta Jaejoong untuk menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian _training _yang telah disediakan Dokter Jung itu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan latihan ini ?"suara lembut itu terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga suster Lee yang sedari tadi mengawasi dan memantau _namja_ cantik itu berlatih bersama seorang trainer professional yang ditugaskan langsung oleh Dokter Jung .

"Ini untuk menguatkan kinerja otot jantung anda selama masa perawatan dan persiapan untuk operasi karena transpalansi jantung itu membutuhkan stamina dan daya tahan tubuh yang kuat."trainer yang tampak ramah itu menjelaskan secara singkat tujuan dari latihan itu.

Selama beberapa saat ruangan itu tenang tanpa ada yang bersuara, Jaejoong tetap melakukan latihan itu secara perlahan sesuai instruksi walaupun dalam hati _namja _cantik itu mengutuk dokter yang membuatnya harus berkeringat dan pasti kelihatan kusam.

"Aku capek…!"dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut dari suster Lee maupun instruktur yang melatihnya, Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju pintu sauna. Menghentikan latihannya begitu saja.

"Tuan Choi…Tunggu…Anda belum selesai…Nanti Dokter Jung….."belum selesai instruktur itu berkata mata doe _namja_ cantik yang sedang membalikkan badannya itu didepan ruang sauna membuat instruktur itu terdiam.

"Aku yang akan berurusan dengan Dokter Jung…Sekarang pergi saja kau….!"

Blamm…Blamm…Pintu sauna itu ditutup dengan kuat.

Suster Lee menghembuskan nafas kesal mendengar _namja_ cantik itu mengusir instruktur ahli itu, sejak awal melihat _namja_ cantik yang duduk nyaman dalam rangkulan dokter pemilik rumah sakit ini dan memberinya tatapan tidak bersahabat, dia telah tahu pasti _namja_ bernama Choi Jaejoong ini akan membuat masalah.

"Tapi….Tuan Choi..….Dokter Jung akan membunuhku…."panggil instruktur muda itu putus asa.

"Sudah, pergilah Seungri…Aku yang akan menanganinya.."

.

.

.

.

DRTT….DRTT…..DRTTTT…..

"_Wae_…."sahut Park Sandara malas begitu menjawab ponselnya yang bergetar. Seharian ini _yoeja_ cantik ini mendekam dikamarnya. Hatinya kacau dan sedih, dia masih tidak bisa menerima Yunho memutuskannya begitu saja. Bantuan nyonya Jung juga tidak bisa diharapkan karena sampai sekarang _umma_ Yunho itu belum kembali ataupun mengabari Sandara.

Beberapa saat Sandara mendengar apa yang dikatakan penelepon hingga keningnya sedikit berkerut karena bingung. "Tapi..Kenapa ini bisa terjadi ? Bukankah jadwal operasi sudah ditentukan ? Apa ada kesalahan data atau apa saja ? Bisakah anda memeriksa lagi ?"suara Sandara terdengar panik bagi Yoona yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang kakak. Dan pembicaraan masalah jadwal operasi membuat Yoona berpikir jika operasi dirinya yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Baik…_Gomawa_. Tolong segera kabari kami…"ucap Sandara seraya menutup ponselnya, terdengar helaan nafas frustasi _yoeja_ cantik itu. Wajahnya yang kuyu semakin muram, bahkan tidak disadarinya jika sejak tadi Yoona memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Apa yang terjadi _eonnie _? Operasi itu ?"suara Yoona menyadarkan Sandara dari lamunannya. Tampak olehnya sang adik sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah bingung dan terlihat sedikit takut. Sepertinya Yoona tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan petugas rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada…Semua akan berjalan sesuai jadwal…Kau hanya perlu menjaga kesehatanmu.."elak Sandara tanpa mau melihat tatapan bertanya Yoona yang sangat menusuk. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya jika tahu jadwal operasi ditunda karena jantung yang seharusnya ditranspalansi padanya mengalami sedikit masalah sehingga harus ditest terlebih dahulu dan itu butuh sedikit waktu !

"Kau bohong padaku, _eonnie_…"tuduh Yoona marah saat Sandara tetap diam tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia ingin sembuh agar bisa merebut perhatian Yunho yang telah memutuskan hubungan dengan kakaknya. Bukankah selama ini Dokter Jung itu selalu baik padanya, mungkin saja Jung Yunho suka padanya hingga memutuskan sang kakak. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja terjadi sesuatu pada jadwal operasinya. Yoona memandang curiga sang kakak. "Jangan bilang kau yang menyebabkan operasi padaku batal….KATAKAN ADA APA_ EONNI_?"pekik Yoona kuat tanpa peduli jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Sandara yang melihat wajah Yoona memucat bergegas berdiri dan berusaha meraih tangan sang adik walau_ yoeja_ berwajah pucat itu menampiknya dengan kuat.

"_Arra_…Jika kau ingin tahu, jadwal operasi ditunda karena ada masalah dengan jantung yang akan didonorkan padamu!"seru Sandara kuat. Dia sedikit kesal dengan sikap dan tuduhan asal Yoona, bukan hanya dia yang punya masalah dan saat ini emosi Sandara tidak bisa menolerir sikap aneh sang adik.

Yoona jatuh terduduk diranjang besar Sandara, kakinya lemas, dunia tempatnya berpijak terasa berguncang hebat. Bagaimana bisa apa yang selama ini dinantikannya dengan takut, cemas dan penuh harapan itu harus ditunda karena jantung itu bermasalah ? Mengapa situasi ini terasa begitu kejam baginya ? Dia yang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk hidup normal dan berencana membuat dokter Jung menatap padanya, mengapa harus mengalami kejadian buruk ini ? Mengapa ?

"Berapa lama ? Katakan padaku harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu ? Hiksss…Kau tahu bukan _eonnie_…Jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak dalam waktu dekat hiksss….Bagaimana ini ? BAGAIMANAAAA ?"jerit Yoona lantang seraya menangis histeris.

Sandara yang sebenarnya masih kesal akhirnya jatuh iba pada sang adik walaupun dia juga tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Semua masalah operasi ini berada diluar kendali mereka. "Beberapa hari saja…Sabarlah.."hiburnya memeluk tubuh kurus yang bergetar hebat itu untuk menenangkan tangis Yoona.

"Ini semua salahmu, _eonnie_….!"tuduh Yoona tajam .

.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin melihat sekeliling ruang kerja dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul ini yang diketahuinya bernama Jung Yunho itu dengan mata kritis seorang polisi. Ruangan ini terasa nyaman dan mewah namun tidak berlebihan, semua perabotan yang dipilih sangat mahal tapi tetap mementingkan kenyamanan. Dari berbagai penghargaan yang tersebar disekeliling ruangan itu, Changmin tahu jika pilihan sang _ahjussi _untuk mempercayakan keselamatan Jaejoong, sepupunya pada Dokter Jung ini tidak salah. Lagipula sewaktu berada dipesawat, Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk mencari tahu tentang Jung Yunho.

Clekkk…Clekkk…

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Changmin reflek membalikkan badannya dan memasang wajah penuh senyum. Senyum lebar nan polos diwajah tampan yang sering menipu para penjahat yang sedang diincarnya. Dihadapannya tampak berdiri seorang _namja _muda seusia dirinya, mengenakan jubah putih kedokteran dengan bawahan jeans yang membuatnya tampak berwibawa namun tanpa kesan culun. Wajahnya tampan dengan mata kecil yang tampak tajam, bibir tipis itu merapat tanpa senyum.

"Tuan Shim?"suara bass itu juga sangat dingin bagi pendengaran Changmin. Kendali tampak jelas dalam diri _namja_ Jung itu.

Anggukan kecil Changmin membuahkan seulas senyum tipis dibibir tegas itu,"Silakan duduk."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting hingga kau memaksa menemuiku sekarang juga ?"_namja _bermata musang itu bertanya langsung begitu menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat duduk dibelakang meja besar itu. Mata itu juga menatap penuh penilaian pada Changmin yang masih berdiri diam.

Changmin ikut menghempaskan diri dikursi dihadapan dokter jantung itu, matanya membalas tatapan dokter itu tanpa takut dan dalam sekejab penilaian Changmin bertambah, _namja_ dihadapannya sangat dingin dan mungkin memiliki kemauan sekeras baja. "Choi Jaejoong! Itu alasan aku menemuimu."

"Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang kondisi Jaejoong, maka aku…."Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat _namja _dihadapannya malah sibuk membuka ransel yang sedari tadi diletakkannya dilantai, tampak_ namja_ itu mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen.

"Aku datang menemuimu karena ingin memberikan beberapa dokumen yang mungkin kau butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan sepupuku."dengan tenang Changmin menyodorkan dokumen yang berisi hal yang sangat penting bagi hidup Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih dokumen yang disodorkan itu dan membukanya, mata musang itu terbelalak sejenak sebelum menatap _namja_ yang duduk tenang dihadapannya masih dengan senyum lebar yang tampak sombong. "Aku seorang polisi di Jepang tapi jangan tangan bagaimana aku mendapatkannya…Kau hanya perlu memastikan mana yang cocok untuk sepupu cantikku itu.."

Brakkkk…Blammm…..Brakkk….

Pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kencang itu membuat Yunho urung mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya pada _namja _yang menyeringai sombong padanya itu. Mata musangnya sontak melebar melihat Jaejoong yang masuk dengan langkah cepat dan dalam sekejab sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan muka merah merona dan mata doe yang tampak memancarkan emosi.

"Aku tidak suka latihan itu…Aku berkeringat…Kusam…Capek….Panas…Aku sangat tidak suka terlihat kusam…Dasar dokter tidak berperasaan….! Kau suka sekali menyiksaku…! Yang aku inginkan adalah bersantai di spa bukannya melatih otot!"cerocos bibir cherry itu cepat dengan tangan terkepal yang digerak-gerakannya didepan wajah Yunho tanpa memperhatikan jika ada orang lain diruangan itu selain dokter muda itu.

Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat Jaejoong tampak sehat karena bisa mengoceh panjang lebar didepan dokter muda yang baru ditemuinya ini, bahkan sepupunya ini tampak sangat dekat dengan Dokter Jung. Jika dilihat dari cara Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada kesal dan tidak sopan pada dokter yang dengan anehnya malah tersenyum lebar pada _namja _cantik itu. Changmin semakin shock dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat melihat dokter berwajah dingin itu menarik lembut tangan sepucat pualam itu dan mendudukkan si pemilik tangan kepangkuannya dengan mesra. Jaejoong bahkan tidak memberontak!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama 1 minggu ini? Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong yang selalu angkuh dan sangat pemilih bahkan dalam berteman itu bisa tampak sangat dekat dan intim dengan dokter aneh dihadapannya ini, untuk menghilangkan kebingungannya Changmin berdehem kecil yang membuat kedua _namja_ berbeda postur itu tersadar dan memandang padanya.

Mata doe itu membulat dan dalam sekejap suara lembut itu menjerit senang, tubuh kecil itu langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Dokter Jung dan menghambur pada pelukan erat Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan kecupan singkat di kepala bersurai almond itu.

"_Hyungieeee….Bogosippooo_…Kenapa lama sekali..? Kau tidak tahu aku disiksa dokter gila disini ? Dia menyuntikku bahkan memaksaku untuk memakan makanan aneh….Dan sekarang lihat…Aku bahkan memakai pakaian training jelek!"adu Jaejoong cepat pada Changmin yang malah tersenyum lebar melihat _namja_ cantik itu begitu penuh semangat menunjukan pakaian sederhana yang sedang dikenakan padanya. Jaejoong tetaplah cantik tidak peduli apa yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tampak sehat…Hmpfhh…Sepertinya dokter gila itu hebat!"Changmin menahan tawa dan menatap sekilas Yunho saat mengatakan hal itu. Dilihatnya mata dokter itu menggelap saat melihatnya masih memeluk erat Jaejoong. Cemburu! Shim Changmin berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya, jika saat ini Dokter Jung Yunho sedang cemburu dan berniat membunuhnya !

Sikap jahil Changmin mendorongnya untuk membuktikan prediksinya, dengan gaya mesra _namja_ jangkung itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Jaejoong yang masih dalam pelukannya,"Ada yang cemburu.."dilihatnya Yunho berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. Mata musang itu tampak semakin dingin !

Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari jika Changmin tidak bercanda terkekeh kecil dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat sepupunya itu. Mata doe itu berbinar senang walau tidak mengerti. "Siapa?"tanyanya bingung melihat Changmin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengerjap sadar dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho yang ternyata telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Omooo…Kau mau membuat jantungku berhenti ?" bukannya menjawab keluhan itu, Yunho malah langsung menarik Jaejoong kembali disisinya. Tangan besarnya meraih pinggang ramping itu dan meremasnya lembut. Dia tidak suka apa yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya dipeluk oleh siapapun walaupun _namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah sepupu dari Choi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie milikku ! Jauhkan tanganmu darinya dan jangan pernah kau memeluknya tanpa izinku! Dia _namjachingu_-ku!"desis suara itu dingin dan tegas.

Jaejoong meronta dari rengkuhan kuat tangan kekar itu,"YAKKKKK! Dasar dokter gila! Lepaskan aku! Selalu seenaknya…Aku belum bilang aku setuju!"bantah suara lembut itu langsung.

"Aku tidak perduli kau setuju atau tidak…..Sekarang diam atau akan kucium kau!"ancaman Yunho itu sontak membuat rontaan Jaejoong berhenti, malah sekarang tangan ramping itu memegang kuat jas putih yang dikenakan Yunho. Mata doe itu membalas tatapan dokter dihadapannya dengan binar aneh.

Hahhahahaa…..Tawa keras itu menyadarkan kedua _namja_ yang masih berpandangan intim itu. Pipi Jaejoong memerah mendengar tawa itu karena teringat bukan hanya dirinya dan yunho yang ada diruangan ini. _Namja _cantik itu juga karena malu pada Changmin yang mengedipkan mata dengan jahil sedangkan Yunho kembali memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kita akan teruskan pembicaraan nanti malam, Changmin-sii.."ujar Yunho tanpa peduli tatapan bertanya Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya, bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ditariknya _namja_ cantik itu keluar dari ruangannya. Dia harus melakukan beberapa test pada _namja _cantik ini.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangan sembari melotot pada Changmin yang masih terus tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

_Namja_ cantik itu diam mengikuti langkah lebar Yunho menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang kelihatan sama baginya, dia terlalu malas untuk bertanya merasa sedikit lelah,"Aku harus melakukan beberapa test padamu. Ini sangat penting untuk jantungmu.."jelas Yunho begitu mereka memasuki sebuat Lab yang penuh dengan peralatan kedokteran.

"Tempat apa ini ?"suara Jaejoong sedikit gemetar saat dilihatnya beberapa organ melalui tabung kaca yang tersebar diruangan itu. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia melihat secara langsung organ tubuh manusia. Ruangan tempat Yunho membawanya sangat dingin dan mengerikan. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya terlihat alat-alat kedokteran dan tabung-tabung aneh itu.

Yunho bisa mendengar ketakutan dalam suara namja cantik itu, dengan lembut dipeluknya tubuh ramping itu. "Penyimpanan organ transpalansi."beritahu Yunho, dapat dirasakannya Jaejoong meremas jas dokter yang dikenakannya dengan kuat. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Boo…Ayo kita lakukan beberapa test."

"Eugh…Dokter gila…Kau yakin dengan semua ini ? Aku…Aku takut sekali…"ujar Jaejoong lirih seraya menghindari tatapan lembut Yunho padanya. Dia tidak mau _namja_ dihadapannya melihat semua ketakutan yang pasti terpancar dari matanya. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha tegar, tabah, menyimpan semua kegelisahan dan ketakutan dalam dirinya sendiri dan menunjukkan pada semua orang jika dia berani dan kuat. Selalu bersikap ceria tanpa beban dihadapan orang tuanya untuk menenangkan mereka. Namun masuk ke ruangan ini membuat semua ketakutannya menyeruak keluar. Isi tabung-tabung itu membuatnya terhenyak dan gentar pada apa yang sedang dihadapinya.

Yunho sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan_ namja_ cantik ini. Dengan lembut Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar membalas tatapannya, dapat dilihatnya rasa gundah dalam mata indah yang sudah memerangkap dirinya itu. Mata doe yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona mengerikan dan menariknya dengan kuat dalam dunia _namja_ cantik ini. Membuatnya melupakan semua prinsip yang selama ini digengamnya dengan kuat.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun…Tidak ada juga yang harus kau takutkan! Kau akan sembuh, sehat dan kita akan bersama. Hanya itu yang harus kau pikirkan !"suara Yunho yang penuh keyakinan dan tatapan lembut _namja _Jung itu membuat detak jantung Jaejoong yang kencang perlahan menjadi debar halus. Keyakinan tumbuh dalam dirinya walaupun secuil ketakutan tetap bersemayam disana.

"Yunho-ah, aku ingin kau tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dariku!"bisik _namja_ cantik itu lirih saat dilihatnya _namja_ yang memeluknya erat ini akan menciumnya. Yunho tersenyum lebar sebelum melumat ringan bibir cherry itu. dia sangat yakin walau belum terucap, _namja_ cantik ini telah menjadi miliknya!

"Tidak akan pernah…Itu janjiku!"

.

.

.

.

**TOHO UNIVERSITY**

Halaman luas salah satu kampus terbaik di Seoul itu tampak lenggang karena hampir semua mahasiswa/mahasiswi telah meninggalkan kampus. Langit bahkan telah menggelap sehingga area tempat parkir yang masih berisi beberapa mobil mewah itu tampak sedikit mengerikan bagi Kim Junsu yang saat ini berjalan sendirian. Dia terlambat pulang karena harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah administrasi tentang kepindahan Jaejoong, sepupunya ke universitas yang didirikan _appa_-nya ini. Walaupun keponakan dari sang pemilik universitas, Jaejoong tetap harus mengisi beberapa form yang dilakukan Junsu untuknya.

TAP…TAP…TAP…..

Junsu sedikit bergedik mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, dia selalu benci sendirian dan kegelapan ! Suasana kampus ini terasa mencekam._ Namja_ imut itu mempercepat langkahnya seraya segera mengeluarkan kunci mobil mercy-nya. Dia ingin bergegas meninggalkan kampus yang sudah sepi ini. Pikirannya mulai berkelana dengan liar membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang bisa saja terjadi di tempat sepi ini.

"Su-ie….JUNSUUU…."panggilan kuat itu menghentikan langkah kaki Junsu yang akan segera tiba di mobilnya, suara lembut itu adalah milik teman sebangkunya. Dengan wajah kesal Junsu berbalik menghadap _namja_ yang sekarang berdiri dengan senyum kecil dihadapannya.

"Haizzzz….Park Karam-sii…Kau mau membunuhku? Mengendap-ngendap dibelakangku ?"jeritan Junsu melengking tinggi. Dadanya masih berdebar kencang karena pikiran liarnya, dan _namja_ yang membuatnya ketakutan malah sekarang tertawa lebar tanpa dosa padanya.

Park Karam, _namja_ imut dengan perawakan kecil adalah orang yang telah dikenal Junsu selama setahun terakhir karena kebetulan mereka mengambil beberapa bidang study yang sama di jurusan bisnis ini. Awalnya Junsu tidak menyukai Karam karena _namja_ itu sedikit aneh dan suka sekali memanfaatkan orang lain untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, suka menggoda _namja-namja_ tampan dan kaya di kampus ini dengan menggunakan wajah manisnya dan beberapa sifat aneh lainnya namun karena beberapa kali dosen memasangkan mereka dalam kerja kelompok. Mau tidak mau Junsu mentolerir sikap buruk itu dan membiarkan saja selama Park Karam tidak menganggunya.

"Aku cuma butuh tumpangan…Khun meninggalkanku….Hahhahha…Kenapa kau lari seperti itu ? Jangan bilang kau sedang takut Kim Junsu hahhahaa…"tawa keras bernada ejekan itu kembali meledak hingga Junsu mendelik kesal. Ingin sekali Junsu menutup mulut lebar itu. Tiba-tiba Junsu terdiam melihat tawa Karam, dalam sekejab dia teringat dengan sepupunya yang akan masuk ke kampus ini besok. Mungkin ini alasan Junsu selama ini mau menerima Park Karam sebagai temannya.

Wajah Park Karam mirip dengan Jaejoong!

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

NOTE :

Thanks banget ya untuk semua yang sabar menunggu GMYH…thanks banget juga untuk yang memberikan saran, review, follow, juga smua guest dan sider.

Gw sangat ngerti banyak yang tidak suka ide cerita ff gw yang ini tapi super thanks ya karena sudah menyuarakan hal itu via PM. Gw benar-benar menghargai itu…dan super big thanks untuk yang suka dan selalu menanti GMYH….tapi lagi-lagi gw tekankan ini hanya sekedar cerita/ff yang tidak punya maksud apapun. Banyak koq ff yang punya ide lebih mengerikan daripada sekedar keegoisan cast utama ff gw…

See youuuuu next chapppp…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : GIVE ME YOUR HEART**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, New JJ, typos, eyed berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita !"**_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

**PARIS**

Suasana tepi sungai Seine indah itu tampak dipenuhi ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang ataupun memenuhi bangku-bangku yang tersebar disekitarnya. Ada turis yang sibuk membidikan kamera pada pemandangan indah itu dan ada juga yang duduk santai sembari bercengkrama menunggu matahari tenggelam karena semburat yang dipancarkan bola besar itu selalu tampak sangat indah dan mempesona. Bola kuning itu akan perlahan-lahan menghilang dan meninggalkan kesan mistis. Mata tajam _namja_ yang sedang berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai di Negara yang terkenal dengan kota mode itu tampak terpesona dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Walaupun pemandangan ini tidaklah baru baginya. Hampir 2 tahun dia tinggal di Negara ini bersama sang_ appa_ yang harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai duta besar. Meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk sementara terkadang membuatnya sedikit gelisah saat dia merindukan mereka dan segala kekonyolan yang sering mereka lakukan.

Drttt…Drttt….Bunyi ponsel membuat _namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk di bangku panjang yang ada disepanjang tepi sungai yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari berbagai Negara itu.

"Wae…"sapanya singkat begitu mengangkat ponselnya. Dia sangat mengenali orang yang menghubunginya. Mereka selalu berkomunikasi setiap punya waktu luang.

'_**Dia sakit lagi…Sangat parah….Kupikir kau harus tahu….**_'suara itu terdengar gelisah tanpa sedikitpun nada usil ditelinga _namja_ itu. Sangat aneh karena _namja _yang menghubunginya terkenal sebagai pribadi yang menyepelekan semua masalah.

"…Bagaimana mungkin ? Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baru menghubunginya dan semua masih seperti biasa. Dia terdengar ceria bahkan mengomeliku ! Apa yang terjadi ?"serunya tidak percaya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar lirih sebelum penelepon itu menyahut,'_**Kami juga tidak mengerti…Kita berpacu dengan waktu….**_'

"Aku akan pulang !"putus namja bertubuh besar itu langsung.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

Blamm…Blammm….

"Aku datang…Huhh…Capek sekali…Aku hampir mati kelaparan….."

Junsu melangkah gontai memasuki _mansion _besar Choi dengan sedikit bergumam. Lelah sekali otak dan tubuhnya, selama sejam dia harus mendengar ocehan narsis dan tidak berguna dari Park Karam yang dengan seenaknya meminta tumpangan dan bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. _Namja _itu seperti virus flu yang selalu mendekati Junsu tanpa henti.

"Lama sekali kau bebek jelek…."

Panggilan yang disertai hinaan itu sontak membuat Junsu berang dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya melotot melihat _namja_ jangkung yang duduk santai di ruang keluarga itu seraya memangku semangkuk _cookies_. Dengan cepat Junsu berlari dan menghambur kearah _namja_ jangkung yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh berisi Junsu dan mengacak rambut _namja_ imut itu hingga berantakan.

"Kapan kau datang ? Kenapa tidak bilang ? Aku bisa menjemputmu…..Dimana Kyu ? Aiggoooo…Kau tampan sekali sekarang Lord Voldemort….Dan mulutmu tetap tajam !"

Changmin tertawa kuat, sepupunya yang berisik ini tidak berubah walaupun hampir setahun mereka tidak bertemu. Junsu tetap ceria dan selalu mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya dalam satu helaan nafas. Bahkan _namja _imut itu tidak memperhatikan suasana ruang tamu yang lumayan ramai.

"Huhh…Kau sungguh memalukan, Kim Junsu….! Dari mana saja kau ?"teguran singkat itu sepertinya menyadarkan Junsu dari sikapnya yang kekanakkan. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Changmin darinya dan memandang tajam Jaejoong yang duduk disamping dokter jantung gila yang setiap saat menempel seperti lintah pada sepupu cantiknya itu. Jaejoong tampak menyeringai kecil melihat tatapan membunuh Junsu yang gagal total bahkan terlihat lucu.

"Ini semua karena kau ! Aku harus mengisi puluhan form, mengcopy catatan yang mungkin kau butuhkan, mencari buku yang harus kau gunakan, diganggu oleh _namja_ gila yang membuatku hampir mati muda, mendengar ocehan…."

"STOPPPPP….!"jeritan kuat Changmin menghentikan cerocosan heboh Junsu yang membuat semua orang diruang keluarga itu takjub sebelum tertawa riuh. Bahkan Jung Yunho yang dingin pun ikut tersenyum tipis. _Namja_ Jung itu terlihat membelai ringan rambut almond Jaejoong dan pemilik rambut itu tampak nyaman dengan perlakuan intim itu.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya disisi Yunho, dengan langkah ringan dia menghampiri Junsu yang masih berdiri dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah merah karena baru menumpahkan emosinya. Jaejoong memeluk ringan sepupunya itu,"_Gomawo_, Su-ie…Aku sudah merepotkanmu…"bisikan kecil itu meredakan semua kekesalan Junsu yang membalas pelukan ringan itu dengan kuat. Changmin yang melihat itu segera berdiri ikut memeluk kedua sepupu tersayangnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Melihat bagaimana Jaejoong sehat dan bahagia saat ini semakin menguatkan tekad Changmin untuk melakukan apa yang telah direncanakannya dan menyingkirkan semua keraguannya. Dia hanya perlu mengatakan rencananya pada _namja_ bermuka dingin yang tampak protektif pada Jaejoong dan pada sang _ahjussi _setelah makan malam ini. Changmin tidak peduli mereka akan setuju atau tidak dengan rencananya !

Ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk keselamatan Jaejoong.

Ada juga yang harus berkorban untuk itu.

Semua pengorbanan itu akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal yaitu senyum indah _namja_ cantik yang tampak sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada _namja_ bermata musang yang duduk disampingnya hampir tanpa jarak itu. Mata doe itu berbinar indah membalas tatapan penuh cinta dokter jantung itu.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman music yang menghentak keras dan asap rokok memenuhi diskotik termewah di Seoul itu. Tubuh-tubuh bergerak indah dan erotis dilantai dansa yang dipenuhi puluhan _yoeja_ dan _namja _yang sedang menari dan berdansa mengikuti iringan musik. Bartender yang sibuk menerima pesanan dan meracik minuman warna-warni yang beralkohol tinggi. Pelayan-pelayan hilir mudik mengantarkan berbagai pesanan. Disudut bar tampak seorang_ yoeja_ cantik duduk dengan mata sayu karena sedikit mabuk, tangannya mengenggam segelas minum berwarna biru yang masih tersisa setengah.

Park Sandara, _yoeja_ cantik bermata sayu itu mengenakan mini dress berwarna hijau yang sangat sexy memperlihatkan bahu indahnya. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu menghabiskan setiap malamnya di sudut bar ini ataupun dilantai dansa jika ada _namja_ yang mengajaknya menari. Dia merasa kacau dan gamang. Hidupnya seperti kehilangan arah sejak Jung Yunho memutuskannya secara sepihak. Usahanya meminta bantuan Jung Jihyee tidak membuahkan hasil karena _umma_ Yunho itu sedang ikut dengan tuan Jung keluar negeri untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Sandara berusaha menghubungi ponsel Yunho namun _namja _Jung itu selalu mereject teleponnya, bahkan sekretaris _namja _itu dirumah sakit tidak mau menyambungkan teleponnya dengan alasan Dokter Jung sedang sibuk dan sekarang ditambah dengan tuduhan Yoona jika dia yang menyebabkan operasi itu ditunda membuat hidup Sandara semakin kacau.

"Eughh…Khun…Berikan aku segelas lagi…"tetas terakhir berwarna biru itu diteguk cepat oleh Sandara.

Bartender tampan yang dipanggil Khun tampak memandang sekilas_ yoeja_ yang sudah mabuk itu sebelum kembali meracik minuman yang diminta oleh pelanggan tetap diskotik ini. Saat akan menyodorkan minuman itu, bartender muda itu merasa tangannya ditahan dan minuman untuk _yoeja _mabuk itu diambil alih oleh namja berjidat lebar yang tersenyum padanya.

"Yoochun _hyung _? Tumben sekali kau mau datang ke Mirotic lagi….Sendirian ?"Khun menyapa ramah _namja _yang ternyata adalah Park Yoochun yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sandara yang sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja dalam keadaan setengah sadar. _Namja_ Park itu menyesap minuman beralkohol yang seharusnya milik Sandara dengan santai.

"Yakkk…Itu milikku ! Kembalikaaaannnn….Milikkuu….."racau Sandara marah dan setengah sadar.

_Namja_ bermarga park itu tidak menghiraukan racauan Sandara dan memilih tersenyum lebar mendengar sapaan ramah bartender itu,"Tentu saja sendirian…Aku ini perjaka tua yang sangat menyedihkan.."keluh Yoochun seraya memasang muka memelas yang membuat Nichkhun sang bartender sekaligus pemilik Mirotic tertawa keras. Park Yoochun, _sunbae_ yang telah menjadi dokter dirumah sakit terkenal ini tidak berubah. Tetap saja suka membual dan pasti tetap playboy.

"Kau kenal _yoeja_ itu?"tanya Khun sambil lalu melirik Sandara seraya meracik minuman lain.

Yoochun menghela nafas melihat kondisi Sandara, disatu sisi dia merasa kasihan melihat _yoeja_ Park ini begitu terpuruk setelah Yunho memutuskannya dengan dingin namun disisi lain, Yoochun ikut merasa senang melihat Yunho bahagia. Hal yang hampir tidak pernah dirasakan sahabatnya yang selalu tertutup dan focus pada pekerjaannya. Walaupun Yoochun takut kebahagiaan Yunho karena perasaannya pada _namja_ cantik itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk.

"Dia mantan kekasih Jung Yunho…"

.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin mematut dirinya didepan cermin setinggi badan yang ada di kamar tamu luas itu. Dia baru membersihkan diri dan penampilannya terlihat santai dengan jeans hitam dan sweater biru pemberian Kyu, kekasihnya. Sebentar lagi pasti _ahjumma-_nya akan memanggil untuk malam malam bersama. Saat ini Jaejoong dan Dokter Jung itu pasti sedang berlovey dovey karena tadi Changmin melihat dokter itu menarik sepupunya kearah kolam renang.

Clekkk….

"Boleh _ahjumma_ masuk, Minnie ?"Choi Heechul berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyum kecil. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu pada keponakkannya ini. Heechul telah menahan diri selama mereka duduk diruang tamu tadi.

"Tentu…Masuk saja..Aku sudah selesai. "

Heechul memandang sesaat _namja_ jangkung yang sedang tersenyum padanya. "Apa kau akan melakukan yang pernah kau janjikan ?" tanya _yoeja_ cantik itu langsung.

Changmin tahu apa maksud pertanyaan itu. Dia juga melihat ketakutan dan keraguan pada bola mata itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _ahjumma_…Semua akan berjalan baik dan _uri_ Joongie akan sehat. Itu janjiku !"

"Aku sangat berharap padamu dan Dokter Jung !"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kau menghentikan latihan lagi sebelum waktunya. Itu sangat penting untukmu, Boojae..Kau harus siap saat operasi itu tiba !"ujar Yunho tegas pada_ namja_ cantik yang berdiri disisinya seraya menatap air gelap dikolam renang itu.

"Kau tahu…Sudah hampir setahun ini aku tidak pernah berenang…"Yunho menatap heran karena bukannya menjawab atau membantah ucapannya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu malah menatap sendu pada kolam luas dihadapan mereka.

"….dan semua itu karena jantung bodoh ini !"rutuk suara lembut itu bergetar.

Yunho mendekap lembut bahu ramping itu. Tahu dan sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan _namja _cantik itu. Kondisi jantung Jaejoong memang tidak memungkinkan _namja_ cantik ini untuk melakukan beberapa kegiatan yang bisa menghabiskan tenaganya.

Jaejoong membalas dekapan itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Yunho. Dia mengerti kemarahan Yunho dan juga kekhawatiran dokter itu. Hanya saja tadi Jaejoong membiarkan ego-nya menang karena dia merasa latihan itu semakin membuktikan jika dirinya sakit dan sekarat !

"Jangan pikirkan apapun….Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, kau harus tetap bahagia dan yakin jika jantung bodohmu itu akan kita ganti dengan yang paling baik !" Yunho menatap tajam mata doe yang berkabut itu. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu yang sedikit bergetar itu.

Senyum kecil mengulas dibibir cherry Jaejoong. _Namja_ dihadapannya selalu bisa membuatnya membuang semua ketakutannya. "Tepati janjimu Jung !"

.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Choi Siwon saat ini tampak hening walaupun dipenuhi oleh sang pemilik ruang kerja dan 2 _namja_ lain yang duduk dihadapannya. Setelah makan malam yang penuh canda tawa dan bertengkaran kecil antara Changmin dan Junsu tadi, _namja_ jangkung itu meminta waktu untuk berdiskusi secara pribadi dengan Siwon dan Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong bersikeras untuk ikut mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan karena _namja_ cantik itu yakin semua pasti berhubungan dengan penyakitnya namun untung saja dokter yang hingga saat ini masih dicurigai Siwon itu berhasil membujuk _namja_ cantik itu.

Sekarang Siwon menatap datar _namja _bermata musang yang tampak focus meneliti beberapa dokumen yang diberikan Changmin, keponakannya. Sedangkan Changmin sibuk memisahkan beberapa file yang masih ada ditangannya. File yang sangat menentukan bagi hidup putranya. Hati Siwon kacau memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Semua rencana apa pun yang akan mereka pilih secara tidak langsung akan merugikan bahkan menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Tindakan egois yang semata-mata untuk kepentingan mereka.

"Hampir semua data ini sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku hanya perlu memeriksa beberapa hal saja. Kau sangat hebat, Changmin-sii.."suara bass itu menghentikan lamunan Siwon dan kegundahan hatinya. Dapat dilihatnya senyum tipis dibibir dokter muda yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Changmin yang mendengar pujian langsung itu tertawa kecil,"Kau tidak akan bisa meremehkanku, Jung…Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyelamatkan sepupu cantikku melalui data-data yang kuberikan!"tegas Changmin yang mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Yunho. Semua data yang diberikan _namja_ jangkung ini akan mempermudah pekerjaannya.

"Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemui orang yang merupakan kandidat paling tepat! Kita harus memastikan dia dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak pernah mengalami penyakit apapun selama ini. Juga memastikan jantungnya tetap sehat selama Jaejoongie sedang memperkuat daya tahan tubuhnya sebelum operasi bisa dilakukan."saran Yunho seraya membolak-balik beberapa file hingga menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Ini…"_namja _bermata musang itu menyodorkan file biru itu ditengah meja kerja Choi Siwon agar mereka dapat melihat target yang hampir semua kondisi tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong, kecuali bahwa target ini sehat!

Siwon menatap foto seorang _namja_ yang memiliki wajah yang sedikit mirip dengan putranya, mungkin karena model rambutnya walaupun terlihat dari data-datanya jika _namja_ ini memiliki beberapa perbedaan dari Jaejoong seperti tinggi dan berat badannya. Namun secara khusus, _namja_ ini memiliki golongan darah, gender dan katup jantung yang sehat. Senyum kecil yang tampak sinis difoto itu membuat Siwon merasa sedikit gelisah. Rasa bersalah juga menyeruak hingga Choi Siwon menghela nafas berat.

"Park Karam…Siapa dia?"Siwon sedikit takut untuk mendengar jawaban Changmin yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Park Karam. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di universitas yang didirikan _ahjussi_ Kim, _appa_ si bebek itu. Mungkin ini kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan kita. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Joongie bahkan data kesehatan mereka juga hampir sama kecuali dia memiliki jantung yang sehat sedangkan_ uri_ Jaejoongie memiliki jantung bodoh yang sangat kurang ajar…Eheemmm…"Changmin berhenti sejenak dari penjelasan saat dia merasa sudah agak melenceng dari pertanyaan sang _ahjussi_ saat melihat Jung Yunho mendelik tajam padanya. _Namja_ jangkung ini memang selalu merasa emosi jika mengingat penyakit yang hampir merengut Jaejoong dari sisi mereka.

"Tolong lanjutkan Changmin-sii,,,"pinta Yunho yang juga sedikit penasaran dengan _namja_ yang lumayan mirip dengan ciri fisik Jaejoong.

"Aku menemukan datanya dari rumah sakit Jepang karena 2 tahun lalu saat dia ke Jepang, temannya mengalami kecelakaan dan dia menyumbangkan darah walaupun orang yang menerima darah itu akhirnya meninggal. Dari sana aku memperoleh datanya. Setahuku dia hanya memiliki seorang ayah yang pemabuk. Sisanya aku tidak tahu…."

Siwon diam mendengar penjelasan itu, saat ini yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa mereka mengambil jantung dari _namja_ yang masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat itu. Jangan katakan apa yang sedang melintas dalam pikirannya akan dilakukan oleh Changmin ataupun dokter gila yang sedang tersenyum lebar seraya menatap foto _namja _bernama Park Karam itu.

"Jelaskan padaku….Bagaimana….Maksudku….Apa kalian…..? "pertanyaan Siwon terhenti. Dia tidak sanggup mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Yunho mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan _namja_ seusia _appa_-nya itu. Tampak jelas kegundahan dan sedikit ketakutan diwajah tampan yang hanya dihiasi beberapa keriput disudut matanya itu. _Namja_ bermata musang itu juga mengalami dilemma yang sama apalagi jika mengingat profesinya. Tapi Yunho berusaha membuang semua rasa itu dengan mengingat senyum indah dibibir cherry yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Dia ingin senyum itu tetap ada dalam hidupnya dan Jung Yunho akan melakukan semua hal untuk mempertahankan hidup Choi Jaejoong ! Apa saja !

"_Mianhe_, tuan Choi…Mungkin ini terdengar dingin dan sangat kejam, tapi…..Kita harus mengambil jantung _namja_ itu…Apa pun caranya!"sahut Yunho langsung yang membuat mata Choi Siwon terbelalak lebar.

"Tapi…Tunggu…Jangan katakan…_namja_ itu…..Ouchh…."

Changmin yang tahu sang _ahjussi_ merasa shock dengan ucapan langsung dan dingin dokter jantung sekaligus _namjachingu_ Jaejoong itu meremas pelan bahu Siwon untuk menenangkannya. "Demi Joongie, _ahjuss_i. Kita hanya harus memikirkan itu. "

"Itu hanyalah alternative jika kita tidak menemukan donor yang tepat untuk Joongie melalui bank donor atau pun pasar gelap…Semua kemungkinan harus kita pikirkan tuan Choi…Saat ini kita hanya perlu mengawasi _namja_ itu!"Yunho menatap tajam Choi Siwon yang mulai tampak ragu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi karena nyawa Jaejoong yang sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Kali ini aku sependapat dengan Dokter Jung, _ahjussi_…Waktu kita mendesak…Semua kemungkinan harus kita coba…Lagipula didaftar itu bukan hanya ada nama seorang Park Karam…! Ahjussi harus mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikiran hanya pada kesehatan Jaejoongie…."

Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah pelan menuju pigura raksasa yang tergantung didinding ruang kerja itu. Matanya memperhatikan wajah cantik putranya yang sedang tersenyum manis di foto keluarga itu. Mampukah Siwon membunuh orang lain yang mungkin saja punya kehidupan, orang tua, orang yang mencintainya, punya cita-cita dan berbagai hal lain demi mempertahankan senyum indah putranya ? Mampukah ia melihat putranya meninggal ? Mampukah ia melihat istrinya bersedih ? Mampukah dia melihat orang lain membunuh demi hidup putranya ?

Kedua _namja _yang sejak tadi berada diruangan itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Siwon dalam diam dan saling melirik penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakan Choi Siwon, walaupun baru saling mengenal namun Changmin merasa Yunho mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengannya. Kesembuhan orang yang mereka cintai walaupun tangan mereka akan berlumuran dosa.

"Baik…Aku setuju…Lakukan apa yang kalian mau…"Siwon menghela nafas berat memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi. "Park Karam…Jadikan dia pilihan terakhir jika kita telah kehabisan cara."

Changmin melihat sekilas seringai dingin dibibir _namja _bermata musang yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia tidak yakin dokter ini akan menunggu lama untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong namun saat ini dia perlu sedikit menghilangkan kegelisahan_ appa_ Jaejoong ini.

"Tentu…Aku akan berusaha agar kita tidak perlu mengorbankan _namja_ Park itu, tuan Choi."

.

.

.

'_**Siapa Park Karam ? Apakah orang yang memiliki jantung sehat dan ciri-ciri yang hampir sama denganku? Seorang donor potensial ? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya ?**_' duga Jaejoong dalam hati. Namja cantik yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan diruang kerja _appa_-nya karena ingin memanggil Yunho itu sedikit terkejut, kata-kata Yunho dan Changmin terdengar begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan. Mereka seolah melupakan jika _namja _bernama Park Karam itu juga seorang individu yang memiliki hak untuk hidup sama seperti Jaejoong.

Disisi lain, sisi egois seorang Choi Jaejoong menjerit kuat. Dia ingin sembuh dan jika itu harus mengorbankan orang lain, dia tidak perduli ! Bukankah Changmin _hyung _pernah mengatakan jika hidup ini memang tidak adil dan kita semua harus melakukan pilihan. Dan Jaejoong memilih ingin hidup ! Lagipula Jung Yunho telah berjanji akan menyelamatkannya apapun caranya. Jaejoong percaya dan yakin jika dokter yang mengatakan sangat mencintainya itu tidak akan membiarkan maut memisahkan mereka !

Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan pintu ruang kerja yang sedikit terbuka itu, dia tidak mau memikirkan apa yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya. Dia akan bersikap seperti biasanya. Choi Jaejoong yang ceria dan sedikit sombong. Itulah dia!

.

.

.

**JEPANG**

"Aku membutuhkan jantung sehat dan akan kukirimkan ciri fisik dan golongan darah orang yang membutuhkannya. Aku harap kau bisa menemukannya secepatmu. Ini darurat !"_namja_ manis itu membolak-balik beberapa file seraya mendengar jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya itu. Cho Kyuhyun hampir sepanjang hari ini disamping mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai detektif juga berusaha melacak tempat penjualan organ tubuh di pasar gelap. Lagi-lagi menyalahi etika pekerjaannya !

"Baik….Aku harap kau bisa segera mengabariku dan jaga rahasia ini !"seru Kyuhyun tegas. Terkadang dia sangat bingung dengan semua perhatian berlebihan Changmin, sang kekasih pada sepupunya itu. _Namja _jangkung itu bahkan sering melakukan hal gila hanya demi Jaejoong. Kyuhyun juga menyayangi _namja_ cantik itu, hanya saja dia tetap berpikir harusnya mereka bertingkah seperti layaknya manusia normal yang menunggu antrian dari bank donor !

"Aku harap kita tidak salah langkah, Chwang…"gumam Kyu pelan seraya menatap pigura foto dirinya dan _namja_ pengemar makanan itu. Dia takut semua ini akan berakhir buruk.

.

.

.

.

Bipp…Bipp…Bipp…

Suara fax yang masuk mengalihkan perhatian _namja _berwajah manly itu dari data computer yang sedang diamatinya. Dengan cepat diraihnya kertas fax yang baru saja dikirimi oleh salah seorang temannya. Jika detektif kejam itu bisa dikatakan seorang teman, pikir _namja _itu dengan senyum sinis.

"Cantik sekali…."_namja _manly itu menatap lama foto yang difax-kan itu. Mata doe itu tampak sangat indah baginya.

.

.

.

.

"Yakkk…Kembalikan!" pekik _namja_ cantik itu kuat.

Mata doe itu melotot pada Yunho yang tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat tinggi novel yang tadi direbutnya dari tangan Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba. _Namja _cantik itu tampak begitu hanyut dalam bacaannya sehingga timbul niat Yunho untuk sedikit menjahilinya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring sambil membaca tadi. Mulutnya berdecak kesal melihat _namja _yang sedari pagi tidak pernah beranjak dari sisinya sekarang menyeringai kecil padanya dan mata musang itu seperti menantangnya untuk merebut buku itu. "Dasar dokter gila…Kenapa kau masih disini ? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu seenaknya masuk kekamarku ? Kembalikan bukukuuuu!"Jaejoong berusaha merebut buku itu dengan melompat sedangkan Yunho mengangkat tinggi tangannya.

Melihat wajah merah _namja_ cantik itu, Yunho segera menurunkan tangannya dan merengkuh pinggang ramping itu dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak mau jantung Jaejoong berdetak terlalu kencang karena aktivitasnya melompat-lompat itu. Dapat dirasakannya detak jantung _namja_ cantik yang sekarang terdiam tanpa membalas pelukannya itu. Mata doe itu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Hentikan pikiran mesum itu!"suara lembut itu terdengar tajam dengan bibir merah yang dipoutkan. Larangan itu malah membuat gairah Yunho melesat tinggi.

Dalam sekejab suasana kamar itu berubah, Yunho melumat pelan bibir merah itu. Suara desahan dan erangan kecil Jaejoong menambah panasnya kamar. _Namja _cantik yang awalnya menolak dengan keras kecupan dari Yunho itu sekarang malah membalas pangutan itu dengan sama kuatnya, lidah mereka saling berbelit dan berusaha saling mendominasi, Yunho memperdalam ciuman itu hingga saliva mengotori dagu keduanya, pinggang ramping itu direngkuh tangan besar Yunho dengan kuat. Pukulan ringan tangan kecil itu membuat Yunho melepaskan ciuman panas dan lama itu.

Wajah cantik itu merona merah dengan mata yang masih berbalut gairah, nafas _namja_ cantik itu sedikit terengah dan rasa malu memenuhi dirinya, bagaimana mungkin dia membalas ciuman dokter mesum dihadapannya dengan begitu liar. Dia bahkan membiarkan tangan dokter mesum ini membelainya ! Jung Yunho adalah _namja_ pertama yang pernah menyentuhnya ! Dan apa yang dipikirkan_ namja_ ini sekarang tentang dirinya ? Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya seraya meremas pelan ujung baju Yunho yang masih dipegangnya dengan kuat.

"Jangan malu….Jangan pernah menghindar dariku…._Saranghae_ Boojae…"usai membisikkan itu Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh ramping itu dan kali ini _namja_ cantik itu membalas pelukannya dengan sama eratnya, dapat Yunho rasakan hembusan nafas dari kepala berambut almond yang sekarang bersembunyi dilehernya.

"Jangan pernah biarkan aku mati, Yunnie-ah…"bisik lirih suara lembut itu.

Panggilan itu membuat hati Yunho senang, jarang sekali Jaejoong bersikap manja padanya.

"_**Malaikat maut sekalipun tidak akan memisahkan kita, Boo…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

T….B….C

.

.

NOTE : **Thanks untuk semua review, follow dan favorite. Thanks juga untuk support dari someone yang selalu mau mendengarkan curhatan geje dari gw jam berapapun itu, thanks banget ya ****H****…**

**Ayo nebak siapa tuh yang di Paris dan siapa yang bakal jadi calo donor pasar gelap ?**

Alur lambat ? yup….sengaja karena masukan dari salah satu reader kalau penceritaan detail itu lebih bagus daripada ngebut….

Kejam ? PM dari guest ini kadang membuat gw down banget….so kalo semisalnya anda menilai gw kejam kenapa anda memberikan review setiap chap ? karena gw yakin semua review itu dari orang yang sama.

**Gw lebih suka sider daripada guest yang memberikan review berisi terror yang melibatkan pihak-pihak yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang diri gw!**

Jika masih ada PM, review yang berisi terror maka mungkin gw akan menghapus semua ff yang sudah gw posting. Ini bukan ancaman tapi lebih kepada menenangkan diri gw sendiri.

Gw nulis tidak meminta bayaran maupun review tapi balasan yang gw terima adalah terror…Adilkah itu ?

Sorry jika ada yang merasa tersinggung atau menganggap gw berlebihan.

**TEASER CHAP 8**

.

.

.

"Dia masih hidup !"seru Jaejoong langsung tanpa mempedulikan jantungnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. _Namja_ cantik itu berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring._ Namja_ berwajah tampan itu sontak membantunya. "Kau dengar dia hidup ! Kita salah orang !"Jaejoong meremas keras tangan yang sedang memeluknya ringan itu.

.

.

"Tenanglah… Jika dia hidup maka kita hanya perlu membunuhnya lagi !

.

.

See youuuuu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
